Tacet Syncopation
by Inita
Summary: Reincarnation means 'a new beginning', a 'new chapter'... a 'clean slate for new memories'. Decades upon decades later, the remaning survivors of Shibuya struggle for survival, and when Noise breaks loose, the Higher Ups have no choice but to reincarnate five familiar souls from 2,000 years ago... (Neku/Shiki, platonic Neku/Rhyme and Neku/Joshua).
1. Affannato

**Title: **Tacet Syncopation (translation: Silent Disturbance; advanced translation: silent disturbance or interruption of the regular flow of rhythm)  
**Fandom: **The World Ends With You (fanfiction)  
**Rating: **T; 14-15 up recommended (for language, suggestive themes, violence, et cetera)  
**Genre(s): **Adventure, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Angst, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Drama  
**Character(s): **Neku, Joshua, Beat, Shiki, Rhyme, Eri, (OC) Haruka, (OC) Kari -other names omitted to prevent spoilers-  
**Pairing(s): **Neku/Shiki, Joshua/Eri (minor) -other pairings omitted to prevent spoilers-  
**Platonic Pairing(s): **Neku/Joshua (heavy), Neku/Beat (heavy), Neku/Rhyme (heavy), Shiki/Eri (minor), Beat/Joshua (minor), Shiki/Rhyme (minor), Neku/Mr. H (minor), Joshua/Mr. H (minor)  
**Summary: **Reincarnation means 'to be born again', a new life with a better future, a more positive outlook. Due to all the negativity spurred by hatred and malice towards everyday life, the Noise break free of the chains that bound it from the RG, wrecking havoc in their wake. With much distaste and bitterness, the Higher Ups reluctantly send the souls of _five specific beings _back to the Realground in hopes they can restore balance. Unfortunately, with the 2,000 year span in between, the situation they're thrown in will only cause more chaos before it gradually gets better. Though the chances are high, there is one problem: Reincarnation means 'a new beginning', a 'new chapter'... a 'clean slate for new memories'. If the five are unable to recall their past life 2,000 years ago, then the Higher Ups will be left with no choice but to start a new Shibuya.

* * *

**.: Tacet Syncopation :.  
~ Affannato ~**

~.~.~.

UG, Shibuya  
Year: 3990

_"You're making a huge mistake..."_

_She shrugged, long raven hair framing a face of mock-innocence. Those who worked with Haruka knew she was a force not to mess with. She had little mercy towards her enemies and even her allies; a ruler to be feared by both sides. Haruka was aware she had violated several rules to reach the seat she was in now, but she did not care. Ever since she took over, the city has been at peace, tranquil... No fights occurred save for minor ones among families or friends; she wasn't allowed to interfere in their world. If so, then she'd ascend. She was limited to only speak with other rulers of other planes, and those upstairs._

_Shibuya was calm..._

_...until war struck._

_"The Higher Ups are angry... They plan on reincarnating five people centuries ago to come and fix the damage that's been done." She sits straighter, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "But one can't be reincarnated, can they? He was here before... Kiryu...?"_

_"...Yoshiya." her Producer supplies, adjusting her glasses. "He has quite an interesting tale... But due to his reputation with the Angels, it's almost a forbidden sin to speak of it. When people die, they're sent to the UG. Here, they're tested – _you _judge them, my lady. But if they fail, then they're forced to ascend automatically, and will be unable to return to the RG unless..."_

_"...Unless the Higher Ups allow them to return." Haruka completes, a bitter smirk making its way across her face. "I'm a fool..." She averts her gaze to the beaded, blue bracelet adorning her right wrist. "I thought I could handle the city, but... The war. The war between Japan and three other countries; we only have a few allies on our side. It's hard to believe that after all these years, people change, and we gain and lose new allies. It's like Shibuya; to gain, we must first lose."_

_The other girl shifts uncomfortably, fingers flying up to her lens again, a nervous habit. "You're not a 'fool', Haruka... Perhaps we both overlooked the consequences of this... situation. You can't stop a war; you can't control other countries never mind the whole of Tokyo. It is when the Composers of Tokyo combine their forces, when they become one united force, something more powerful. And Japan is a small country; it will have no influence. It would be like a little kid trying to tell the government of a crime, something he discovered no one else could. They will laugh and shoo him away, but weeks later, they find out he's right. Then they fall quiet before their own ignorance._

_People judge others like a book. It is a logic everyone shares, no matter how different their garden is to someone else. You may say you see the soul within, but how do we know that's true? When it comes down to it, it is your actions that speak above all else. For now, we wait for further instruction from the Higher Ups. We have to halt the Game for now... Angels orders."_

_She crosses the room to stand before her Composer, placing a delicate, pale hand on her shoulder. "I believe that with time, if we believe the Higher Ups can handle this... Shibuya will be restored. And, my sister, I will help you along the way."_

_Haruka's look of astonishment melts into something akin to gratitude, a smile that refused to blossom over the years she ruled the UG. "Thank you, Kari."_

* * *

_"You can't reincarnate him! He's been Composer before!"_

_"And what about the others?_! _They've already had their chance at life, haven't they?"_

_The head-Angel, face unreadable and not meant to be seen by the other Higher Ups, silences their bickering with a roared, "_Silence!_!" When they fall under his command, he continues, making sure to fill in every detail albeit tone ire. "It is true that he is _not _trustworthy... But with just four – one who barely made a difference because her entry fee was her passion and dreams – the Planes will crash for sure. We'll have to rewrite Shibuya, and that would not only affect Japan, but rather everywhere else. We will have to disrupt the flow of time and space _again_. The ripples will not hold long and any additional damage will create a catastrophe. We _must _reincarnate either the Composer or the Producer; they will have the abilities to create a change along with the other four. If it weren't for them, Shibuya would've been wiped off the charts, and we would have had to tear the paths between worlds just to hunt them down._

_I've made the decision: Sakuraba, born 1992; Misaki, born 1992; the Biito siblings, born 1991 and 1995; Kiryu, born 1964. The names of those who influenced Shibuya for the better good shall be reincarnated – reborn – in between 3997 and 4000. Their memories of their first life will be wiped, meaning the Composer will not remember his role, but with time, his abilities will begin to reach out to him again, as such with the others. But if they do not remember the life they once had together – not separate as they had every past year from now – then we will take action. We have no choice._

_The Taboo Noise are gaining the upperhand with the negativity that runs in the city due to this awful war. Soon, they will reach us and then there will be no hope left anywhere. Our plan one is leaving the task up to them. I will send down one Angel who will be in charge of piecing them together, guiding them."_

A Guardian Angel.

_Muttering, the air similar to that of a court trial._

_One speaks: "The place you're sending the reincarnated is a rough one... Will they survive the trials of everyday life? Poverty?"_

_He nods. "Yes. I chose them for a reason," he turns to face a certain face among the crowd, someone who he disapproved of for endless decades, but now, playing his second to last card, he's willing to expose his trust. "_You... _I'm leaving it up to _you _to guide them... You have up until the year 4014... Fail, and Shibuya falls."_

* * *

RG, Shibuya  
Year: 4012

Neku Sakuraba, fifteen, is near starving as he peers out the window at the filthy streets of his home city. He scowls from the increasing pain in his stomach as another man garbed in uniform marches by. The soldier is alone, on the opposing team, but Neku knows not to mess with them unless he wants to end up with a knife in his back. He's seen what they can do in one-on-one combat; he may be desperate, but not desperate enough to take on someone as dangerous as their enemy... by himself, that was.

But if he doesn't do anything soon... Then that means another night without any food, another night of starving. And judging by the condition both his mother and friend were in, he couldn't let that happen. He was the only male in the house, the only one who could set his life on the line without being at risk for both severe beating and rape. Granted there were many soldiers on the enemy side that had sick, twisted minds... And he had the misfortune of running into a few of them, saved only by his weak, yet present survival skills.

'_Forget it... I have to go._' He shoulders the worn-out leather sack, knowing its time is almost up. Having carried heavy objects nearly all its life, the material not only begins to fade but strain as well, hanging together by mere threads. But along with the ragged peach hoodie, black undershirt, and blue worn jeans, the pack just blends right in. They're _poor_. It's a blunt way of putting it, but there's no other way. He hasn't met anyone who _wasn't _trying to survive every day... Hell, he really hasn't met anyone in his life save for his friend, whom he found huddled and sobbing deeply in between two run-down buildings.

Neku couldn't leave her. That would've been... inhuman. And she at first was extremely hesitant to come along, but after a bit more pushing, she eventually agreed... With time, when trust was established, she told him her back story, and since then, Neku felt an odd need to just _protect _her from any danger.

The door to his room slides open. "Neku?" It's her.

It is quite obvious from the start that neither Rhyme or Neku are related; setting aside their obviously contrasting personalities, Rhyme's hair was a short mess of blonde hair and her eyes were a far brighter blue than Neku's. No matter what attire she donned (though in reality, there was not much to choose from), there was always a peculiar bell pendant hanging from her neck. Neku had asked her for the back story, but she quieted, casting her gaze downwards. 'I'd rather not talk about it.', was the usual response. He never asked her again, deciding he'd wait until the time was right – when she was ready.

Neku's eyes were a blue-grey, far deeper than most. His hair was somewhat spiked, orange-red in color with tresses of different lengths falling in place before his eyes. They were a pain at times especially when running (which he did quite often nowadays), but faced in the situation he was in, hair length and style was the least of his concerns. He'd worry about fashion when the world _wasn't _coming to an end, thanks...

"What do you need?" he asks kneeling down to her height Though she is only twelve, she is much shorter than other kids her age. It was a sin – it had to be. The ruffians and homeless of the streets wouldn't target her had it not been for her innocence and stature. She was an easy target with very little knowledge on self-defense, and that was one of the things Neku worried about. It was one of the reasons why he never let her go out to scrounge for food or, if a good amount of yen had been found that week, purchase something benefitting from the café near what was once Miyashita.

Unfortunately, medical issues were high for Shibu-Q Headquarters was located on the opposite side of town. And though it would have been a short walk on any average (normal) day, the trip to and back from the pharmacy would take more than just one day. Neku never went out there save for the time his mother had caught a sickening virus from something they _ate_. Out of all things. She went out sometimes, feeling as if she should do more to support the family, but since the sickness, Neku did most of the running around.

He doesn't understand how Shibuya fell into such ruin all because of a _war_. Something that occurred before he was born. But regardless of the time, it was still a hell to live in, to survive every day. Because of the circumstances and the people outside his mother and Rhyme, Neku adapted to become distrustful of others. He blocked them off and did his job; a fight was best avoided if given the option.

"I was wondering if you needed help this time," Rhyme gestures to the bag vaguely. "It's Tuesday, isn't it? That means daily patrols..."

Daily patrols was a given name to the soldiers searching high and low for residents outdoors. They were to penalise anyone on sight and, to those who were at the age to participate in the army? There was no other choice but to kill, murder, as Neku liked to call it.

He was at that age, intensifying risk of being caught. They wouldn't need a birth certificate or any of that kind; they would know just by looking at him.

Rhyme knows this.

He takes her hand, a nonverbal assurance. "I'll be fine." he says firmly, glad the tone of his voice came out solid rather shaky, glad it hadn't reflected how he was truly feeling. "You take care of things here and if anyone knocks or tries to break in, you hide, just like last time. They can't know anyone lives here."

She hesitates before nodding. "Okay," she whispers. "I think the café is open again... It's a feeling I get. The guy there is nice, right? He'll keep you safe, so stay with him if things get bad." It's not a command, but akin to a question, as if she's not sure he'll take advantage of that decision. And she knows Neku pretty well; she knows he won't rely on anyone. No matter how nice the man in WildKat is, Neku would never burden someone with his responsibilities, his life. He taught himself otherwise.

"I will." he responds in a soft tone, pulling her into an awkward one-armed hug. When he lets go, he rises and edges around her – the sooner he gets out, the quicker this day will be over. Glancing once over his shoulder once his hand rests on the tarnished door knob. "I'll be back soon."

Rhyme nods and then he's gone.

She can't help but worry as her past plays before her eyes once more...

* * *

The sidewalk gravel scrapes beneath his shoes as he hurries around the scramble, stopping to look around the corner of buildings before charging further to his destination. He assumes that the place where Hachiko's statue once stood is the least populated; no one wandered there. And besides, there is (or _was_) a fast food restaurant – run down and devoid of human population, but the storages should have some leftovers. After all, troops do flit to multiple food buildings to store rations of their own... or so he believed. Why not? It was most likely true.

Most of the buildings contain shattered windows, broken glass littering the streets. The painted lines that marked the scramble are near-gone, and 104, Shibuya's pride and joy second to the scramble, is destroyed. From middle up, the building is dented, and there is no roof left; the advertisement screen – gone. It is one-hundred percent accurate to say that Shibuya... is destroyed. Is no more.

Neku doesn't know what Shibuya used to look like before the war. Or perhaps he does... He can picture – in his mind – the daily hum of the city, 104 broadcasting the latest trend, buildings _not _in ruin, the smell of fresh air transforming into a different scent depending which route was taken... It's weird. He has only seen old photographs in books of Shibuya 2,000 years ago. The weather was, according to research, warm, not cold; the air was fresh, not permeated by the litter and the catastrophes.

But that's all in his head; reality strikes him harder than a slap across the face – and he does, to some extent, know how exactly that hit feels.

The Statue of Hachiko, once serving as a memorial dedicated to a loyal dog, is obliterated, leaving nothing behind but the pedestal. The seats that formed a semicircle around the statue are battered, pieces missing from the top and ends. The jagged lines in the stone seats illustrate just how worn they look, and, with just the right amount of people, displayed just how easy it could be to collapse from pressure.

He hates Shibuya. It sucks. And he _hated _how others – others in a safer part of the world – got to lounge around all day and not worry about surviving. How was it fair? Why did _he _have to fight and struggle to live whereas the rich bathed in fortune? Neku would _kill _to at least get one day where he could not worry about consequences, negativity. The negativity is what got him the most; it practically filled up the air with its disgusting toxins, invading senses and poisoning the brain.

Neku is quiet when he opens the door to Shibukyu Stationside, hurrying quickly to the right, in the direction in what was once a fast food restaurant donning the name "Sunshine". The station side in question consisted of three different shops at one point: the aforementioned fast food restaurant, Pavo Real, and Kura Kura. And one thing they had in common aside from being in the same building: They were all empty, shelves raided by greedy hands, leaving behind jumbled messes and broken equipment.

He hauls the bag up on the counter and hurries into the back, searching through the refrigerators as quietly as he can. He didn't see anyone whilst heading in, but around these parts, caution was the most important key; think ahead and you get the advantage. His mother had taught him that when he was six, when he thought he was old enough to gather the necessities.

His disgust seems to rise as his eyes land on the soft drinks, but he grabs them anyway; he can't complain. It's become a self-rule not to complain because it was always better than nothing. Neku rummages through the kitchen a few more times and succeeds in finding a messy old plastic box of minestrone (looks as if it were just made, so perhaps the soldiers _do _utilise the old 'recipes' from Sunshine).

The leather bag automatically clicks shut when Neku throws the flap over the buckle. He's done here en route to a new destination.

* * *

Shibu-Q headquarters is swamped with soldiers.

_Just _what he needs...

Neku is ready to call it quits, but changes his mind when the guars blocking the entrance move from their post, going for a walk of some sort. He does not let hesitation cut before him once he's inside the building, taking a shortcut only _he _knows to reach the bottom floor to the pharmacy. When Shibuya was alive with people, there were rumors that the medicine was priced with extremely high numbers, making it near impossible to purchase anything. Now everything was just free and simpler to get, but not easy to leave the building without drawing a morsel of attention.

To be quite honest, Neku does not know what to get exactly, so he chooses to grab random pill bottles and stuff them crudely into the leather carrier. He backs away before turning quickly on his heel-

-only to collide with someone else.

His heart leaps into his throat and Neku's full-survival mode clicks into action. He grabs the person by their forearm and yanks them forward into his elbow, now jutting out in the direction of the offender's abdomen and he hears the sudden 'oof' before he roughly drags a foot under their weaker leg (the left in this case), sending them to the ground. Before they can get up, he pins them down by their hands and keeps their legs immobile by throwing his lower weight on top.

However, he feels guilty when he realises he just attacked a girl...

...In his excuse, it _was _self-defense...

The fear in her eyes dissipates, replaced by something akin to offense. She plants her hand against his chest and shoves him off without much effort. And really, Neku was going to get off her anyway because the position he was in was... questionable. But just looking at the girl he just attacked, Neku knows she means no harm because she does not pass as threatening – something just clicks. She can shoot the dirtiest look at anybody and get away with it, but she probably couldn't throw a punch to save her life.

Her attire consists of a simple red, short-sleeved shirt and dark pants. The hat that sits atop her long, pinkish hair is slightly off kilter and that may have been his doing – yes, she didn't look happy about that either. "Hey, back off! I was here first!" she snaps childishly, the fury in the brown hues of her eyes burning brightly. With nimble agility, she snatches a nearby bag (her own) and pulls it to her chest, gaze never leaving his.

Neku wrinkles his nose in disgust at that, head lurching back as if she just spat at him. "Oh grow up," He retorts, pushing himself to his feet. A quick glance outside the murky window notifies him of the time – it's too late to be out at this hour. He needed to get home. Bitterness swells inside him. "Well, congratulations on wasting my time." Is the small, dour response. In fact, he's literally a foot away when she calls out for him again.

"Wait! Why were _you _here? Shouldn't we... You know, work together? After all, we're looking for the same thing, right?"

He turns to look at her, an expression of pure unbelief painted across his features. "Are you _high_? Do you really go out of your way to sneak up on people and just... offer up your _trust _seconds later?" That's not a good survival skill to have... Well... survival... He scans over her and suddenly, Neku has a feeling the girl is not in such a bad position as he is.

She rolls her eyes at this. "Well then why were _you _here? I'll tell you my reason if you tell me yours. Let's at least not be on odd terms with— hey! Where are you going?"

Neku's had enough of this lollygagging; he had two mouths to feed including his own, and this... _halfwit _was just killing more and more of his time. If he was caught on the streets at sunset, then he'd wind up _dead_. Literally. Soldiers were more on the alert every Tuesday, and at sunset they'd flit to the Scramble and hey – he needs to be able to access the Scramble in order to get home. So, he responds back shortly, "Home. Where else?" and hopes that he never sees her ever again. Ever. He could never allow himself to grow close to another outside of home because if something happened to him, he'd get hurt too.

Neku hated pain. Any type of pain to him was beyond unacceptable and intolerable. When a loved one would pass away, that emotion could consume and eat away until you have nothing left – he knows this because of his mother. Ever since his no-show fath—

He scowls irritably, an attempt to force back angry thoughts from his musing and to prevent himself from saying something _quite rude _to this... girl. He really can't find a word to describe how close he is to flipping his lid. "_What_?" He grinds out, teeth gnashed together.

The malice and spite seems not to faze her, and she repeats, "I said: 'What's your name?' Everyone has one, right?" (Yeah, no shi—) "My name is Eri... you?"

Neku wants to move away from her scrutinizing, but he decides to cough up his name before exiting the building, leaving her behind. "Neku. Neku Sakuraba." And he's out with necessities in hand, expanding the distance between himself and a confused Eri.

* * *

Rhyme is waiting for him when he gets home, and, like always, they begin to set up for the night in silence. His mother is in the other room – probably sleeping – and Neku prepares to walk in, looking over the medication he managed to grab just once more. He had asked Rhyme, who is now waiting for the minestrone to heat up on the stove, to look over the bottles and in the end, she decided on three pills total: Two from one set, one from another. She then handed him a small glass of water and letting him take it from there on his own, nodding with an air of understanding.

Miss Sakuraba is in her mid-twenties, and is, without a doubt, deathly ill. From the looks of it, she was asleep, but the creaking of the worn bedroom door stirs her awake. She smiles and it's a weak form of assurance, but Neku gives her one in return. Her hair color is a light strawberry blonde, and although Neku did not inherit his hair color from her, he inherited her eye color. They were the same shade as his: A storm-grey blue.

He is always hesitant using over the counter drugs to treat illness, but what choice did he have? As far as he knew, there was nowhere else to turn to, and unless his mother or Rhyme had to say something in defense, he wasn't going to question it. She asks him if he's okay, if he ran into any trouble while getting the food and medicine. He tells her what happened as she downs the capsules, leaving out the part about Eri.

"You don't have to go out every day, Neku." She says, placing the glass on the adjacent night stand. "It's... It'll be alright; it's a common virus." It's an extremely weak attempt to cover up the growing disease plaguing her from the inside. They both know – Rhyme included – that the sickness is beyond trivial; it'll transform into something drastic if nothing is done, at least attempted.

Regardless, he raises an eyebrow at the response, keeping the majority of the sarcasm out of his tone for her sake. Only for Rhyme and his mother; he didn't watch his tone with other people – why bother? "A common virus that _you _caught. And something that obviously isn't going away like we want it to," He reaches for the glass, desperately finding something to do so she can't read the hurt and worry on his face. "I couldn't grab any more than what we have now; the place was surprisingly empty, or close to it at least."

She sees right through his report and she tries to put on a more serious front. "Neku, for your own sake, you should remain in doors for at least once a week. If you're that worried about food, then double up the day before; Rhyme and I will be fine." Though Rhyme was not his sister biologically (which was obvious from the get-go), his mother treated her as if Rhyme were her own daughter. She cared for the two deeply and it was not hard for an outside eye to see. "You yourself knows that a kid needs his rest every now and then."

Neku mutters, "Yeah, I understand..." but the expression is replaced with a slight smirk, features lightening albeit barely. "And I told you: I'm not a kid." He yelps when she messes with his hair, but it's not an offended noise of surprise that leaves his lips. He misses the contact and every day talk with his mother; the action just brings forth a feeling of nostalgia.

"No matter how old you get, you'll still be my son." She supplies lightly, letting a few laughs escape.

Silence takes part and, when she looks ready to fall back asleep, Neku rises and makes way towards the door. He grasps the knob and looks over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a few with the meal." When she makes an affirmative noise, he takes this a signal to leave and go back to helping Rhyme.

"So did anything interesting happen today?" Rhyme asks, moving away from the stove so he can take over.

He shrugs, unsure of how to answer since his day was indeed _boring_. Oh, then there was Eri... "Yeah, I ran into someone at Shibu-Q..." he douses the flame of the stove and grabs one of the bowls resting on the counter. "She was looking for the same thing I was and honestly? She seemed a bit _too _trusting. She gave me her name after I... Well, let's say I mistook her for someone else and knocked her to the ground." Rhyme lets out a nervous giggle, and he continues, "She said her name was 'Eri'... I left not long after that." _Though I wonder where she is now_.

The blonde cocks her head in slight confusion and astonishment. "Oh, you let her go?"

Neku nods in response, averting his gaze to meet hers. "Yeah, she didn't... Well she had some of her own problems to attend to, so we let each other be." He hands her the aforementioned bowl, now preparing a second. "Could you bring that to mom?" he asks, hoping to change the subject.

Rhyme does as she's told, leaving him alone in the kitchen with his musings.

In a way, he does wonder if he's ever going to see Eri again... And a part of him, though he would never admit it aloud, hopes he will... She was one of the few who actually showed kindness and concern to him, and one of the few he saw and _negotiated _with. Granted she did most of the talking, but it made him think that if he met Eri...

...could it be that there were more just like her?

* * *

**A/N****: **_...So._

_This took me so long to write but not because I had trouble with the first chapter... It was because of school and because this bloody idea came to me midway through the month. Yes, there was another idea in mind, but that ran out of inspiration faster than a fat cat falling off a window sill. So I went into a little episode the few days until this came to me and I got writing. Regardless, this is freaking... ridiculous. I am very displeased with the word count issues and, to a lesser degree, the plot. Not because it has no direction like the last, but just because it took so long to piece everything together._

_I do have a lot of explaining to do (probably), but I recommend anyone PM me for more information. I would rather keep rambling in author notes for **this fanfic **to a minimum. That being said, characters from the real TWEWY will appear in here just with different roles and, as the Higher Ups had announced, they will still have their powers but that won't come in until later. So yes, Joshy still has his Jesus Beams and Beat his Panic (his Psych). And my reasons for placing Eri in this fanfic before Shiki is for the friendship/drama side of this fanfic as well as suspense._

_One small note I want to make: The word "Tacet" is a real word. It is spelt differently, however, when referring to musical terminology. It still retains the same meaning as "tacit", but since musical terms root back to Latin (I believe), the spelling is different. Just like "recognize" is "recognise" in English/British spelling. And each chapter will be named after a musical term. I will **not **be providing translations in author notes, so if you are interested in the chapter title, search it online._

_Aside from this, please refrain from pointing out mistakes. I want to avoid interfering with the word count as much as possible. And yes, there are going to be mistakes and typos, but they're my mistakes, so I'll deal with them._

_Thanks for reading, and review if you have time/want to._

**~ Inita**


	2. Acciaccato

**.: Tacet Syncopation :.  
~ Acciaccato ~**

~.~.~.

Yes, it would have been nice to forget about Eri had she not been waiting for him in the nearby alley. Well, Neku assumes she was waiting, but Eri claims otherwise, flustered and waving her hands in a frantic motion. He averts his gaze and walks away, lips formed in a tight line as she decides to pursue him, talking all the while. Neku doesn't get her; she's loud, too friendly, borderline _annoying_, and she just chats as if they were walking to the mall or some other shopping department that good God he didn't know...

"...oh, and Neku! Do you mind if I introduce you to my friend? She's waiting back at my place but it isn't that far... She's really friendly and I think you two would get along..." Eri wonders off examining one of the objects from her small purse. He doesn't see what exactly it is, but in honesty, he could care less. He's out again, he hasn't spotted one soldier: The perfect day to search around shops and not worry about a thing... If only this girl wasn't with him...

He pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes clenched shut as if he were trying to fight off an oncoming headache. And seriously, with Eri chatting nonchalantly, there _was _a possibility for his head to just split open right then and there. He wasn't used to someone talking about trivial things – Rhyme was quiet and shy, and he hadn't talked with his mother since she became near bed-ridden, constantly sleeping day in and day out.

"Eri, I don't have _time_. If you wanted me to meet her, you should've just brought her along." He seethes, picking up the pace so he's a good feet away from her. He resists the urge to huff loudly when she gains speed until she's standing right beside him.

Her eyebrows are knitted together in annoyance. "Ugh, do you treat _everyone _like this? I'm just _trying _to be friendly, Neku..." When no response is given, she sighs and lowers her eyes to the ground and twirls a stray lock of pink hair around her finger, the opposite hand pulling the worn jacket tighter around her frame.

Neku has come to the conclusion that Eri is either socially awkward, or she's just plain weird... Probably the latter. He fiddles with a stray string on his sleeve cuff, mumbling nonsense under his breath. How did he get stuck with someone like her? Yeah, that was a question that did not have a straight answer – it was rhetorical, and Neku hated it. Because if he could, he'd go back in the past and rewrite yesterday. Maybe head to Shibu-Q first rather the Shibukyu Stationside... Go in reverse order – whatever would work. In fact, he's about to spew another spiteful comment when he hears voices from around the corner. He freezes in his tracks and strains his ears, trying to make out the words.

Eri notices his sudden pause and she gives him a perplexed look. "What's wrong, Neku?" He hisses at her to be quiet and she follows orders, halting to listen as well. When the voices finally come in contact with her senses, she gaps and backs away, boots scraping loudly against the crumpled up roads. She turns to the redhead behind her, eyes wide. "Neku!" she whispers harshly. "There's someone _there_!"

_Thank you, Captain Obvious... Couldn't have done it without ya. _Neku shoots her a glare but as the voices die down and are exchanged with the sound of footsteps, he clamps a hand over her mouth (absentmindedly pressing harder when she lets out a startled, "Mmmfphh!") and pulls her off of the sidewalk, retreating to the shadows of the adjacent building.

Sure enough, two soldiers walk by, one holding the arm of a girl garbed in a green top and black pants. He feels Eri stiffen beneath him and she begins to struggle against him. Neku nudges her in the side sharply, trying to keep her quiet; all the while he wonders what has gotten her so worked up. Even if she _did _know that girl, what could they do? Nothing, right? Yeah, exactly... However, he has to listen in as well when one of the men begin to question her while the other remains on the lookout.

She's a gifted liar – or so it seems. She does not crack under pressure and she seems to keep a level head. Right then and there, Neku can see the contrast between this girl and Eri. Had it been the latter in that position, she would've thrown a fit and outright sock someone in the face – which was stupid, but hey, he would've done the same thing. Probably worse.

And, speaking of Eri, she visibly relaxes in his arms as the soldiers walk away, giving the Green Girl one final warning (threat, Neku corrects himself. They don't give warnings.) before retreating in the opposite direction. The girl breaks out of Neku's grip and rushes over. The other looks surprised but Eri shakes her head and gestures towards Neku, and the two quietly make their way back to him. When their pretty much out of earshot, Eri exclaims (loudly), "What the hell are you doing out here, Shiki?_! _I thought you said you weren't feeling well!"

The girl, Shiki, adjusts her glasses shyly, swallowing. "Sorry, sorry, I just... It's not safe back at the house either. I just decided to check up on you, that's all..." She averts her gaze to Neku, blinks a few times, and then speaks. "Oh, are you, Neku? Eri told me about you the other day..." Shiki holds out a hand in greeting, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's nice to meet you. We don't see a lot of people willing to help others nowadays, so... Well, glad that you guys met!" She's friendly (like Eri), but nowhere near annoying... Still, Neku wasn't ready to drop his guard yet; he didn't know what to make of either girl.

Regardless, he takes the hand in greeting and snatches it back with a sharp gasp as pain surges through his fingertips and up his arm. And suddenly, he just _hears _Shiki's voice in his head:

- "_I'm scared... Scared of getting a second chance..."_

_- "Neku... That's the first time you used my name."_

_- "Once you see the real me, will we still be friends?"_

Friends? When did-? He flexes his fingers, muttering an apology when he catches the look of astonishment adorning Shiki's face. His head suddenly thrums with pain and he feels the sudden urge to cry out from the pulsating pressure. What _was _that? And what did she mean by 'second chance'? More importantly: The way the questions had swam and stated themselves clearly in his mind... The tone Shiki used with him... It was as if they knew each other from somewhere before. But had they met? When they were younger...?

Neku needed to leave. That much he knew.

He stands and begins walking away. "I have somewhere to be." He responds simply, leaving the two girls in the dust. He ignores their questions and only picks up the pace every time another question is fired his way. No, Neku had Rhyme and his mother – he could worry about this later, and the last thing he needed was more issues, more drama.

Inside, he knew he was bound to see Shiki again, and somewhere deeper, he knew that she would play a role in something large.

But _what_?

* * *

_The boy is only at the age of thirteen, a tender age to have been searching for ways to survive and keep satisfied, hydrated. He looks quite feminine despite his gender, and the shoulder-length, curly platinum-blonde hair didn't help at all – nor had the amethyst-hued eyes, but that was another story. No one questioned him why they were the way they were, and he'd be damned if he was the first. His attitude is something akin to snobby and arrogant, but the back story as to __why __he treated others that particular way, was something he would keep to himself for quite a while._

_Sanae Hanekoma watches from afar, trying to look idle albeit not doing a good job... He doesn't know what it is, but something about this boy stands out... Perhaps it is the physical appearance of the boy that reminds him of... well, someone, but just __who__? In the back of his head lied the answer, but it refused to come to him._

_Only when the teen approaches does he look away – of course, that isn't enough. The fifteen year old giggles, a ghost of a sly smirk dancing on his soft lips. He looks straight ahead though, refusing to look at Sanae directly. "Is there something you need from me? You've been watching me for some time now... If I were anyone else, I __might __have been concerned, perhaps run in the opposite direction..." He looks at him, grin now in place. "But I'd rather not be a part of the crowd, so I'm all ears."_

_To say the least, Sanae is amused with the kid's attitude, and it makes him wonder the cause behind this snooty behavior. "Nothing much nowadays, boss; just people-watching." It's not his best excuse, but it'll have to do for the time being._

_He brushes platinum tresses behind his ear only for them to fall back in the same spot. His hair did that a lot – one thing he couldn't stand about it. But he wasn't nitpicky with fashion or style (well... not __much __that is), so he refused to let it bother him as much as it should have. "Well, since you're obviously not comfortable with introductions, I'll start." He made eye contact with Sanae, suddenly serious – all for a name. "My name is Yoshiya Kiryu, but I prefer Joshua."_

_It's odd to find a kid this open about himself to a stranger, but then again, Joshua was a strange kid – he was definitely not normal. And for a split second, Sanae feels as if he's known Joshua longer than just these fifteen minutes._

_He prepares to introduce himself in return, but another speaker cuts him off._

_"You again!" it's a soldier. "Look, kid: I gave you a warning last time. If this proceeds, then..." He breaks off his sentence when Sanae's presence registers. Was he the father or something?_

_However, Joshua took this as an opportunity to challenge back with a short, "I'm _shaking..._" He's had enough of these... __soldiers __wandering the town, practically up his ass as if he were enlisted in the army. Joshua wanted nothing to do with them – didn't want to have anything to do with __any __soldier since that time-_

_The flat of the man's palm collides against his cheek and the force is so strong that Joshua's head practically jerks in the same direction of the slap. He tastes blood and his hand rushes up to his face, feeling the heat radiating from the mark. Joshua frowns and he takes a small step back when Sanae intervenes with an affronted, "Hey! There's no need for that!". To be honest, looking back on it now, he was quite surprised that somebody stuck up for him that day. He was almost grateful... __Almost__. He didn't trust people enough yet to just jump to the conclusion, give them all his loyalty and care. Though with Sanae... There was just something safe about him, and Joshua felt, for a lack of better word, guarded around him than he had with anyone else._

_But that doesn't stop him from feeling the scene._

_He was going to see Sanae again and vice versa._

_Right now, he had to run in case the soldier decided to drag him off like every other did when they saw him._

* * *

Night had already streaked across the sky, stars dotting its surface like tiny gemstones. Even from the slimy, bedroom window, Neku had to admit that the sky did look beautiful. It was a different feel, a break from the typical chaos of his life now. His mother had once told him, when he was a little boy, that each star was a different world. Sometimes, a star would disappear – a world would die. He wondered what could've caused such an end, and he held the other surviving worlds in question, pondered if they were suffering just as much chaos as he and everyone else was in Shibuya.

Rhyme pushes up against him in her sleep, eyes screwed shut. Earlier, she had been roused awake by a bad dream – she still refused to speak about it, so Neku just let her sleep in his room for the night. He didn't know what else to do, and he certainly didn't want to pester his mother, so it was the only option he had left.

Quite frankly, he didn't mind in the slightest. After what happened that day, he was glad Rhyme was with him.

It's only when she starts to shake violently, whimpering more so when he begins to nudge her awake, tone serious. Her eyes open slowly, and Neku can tell she's missing one of the repercussions of a nightmare: The lack of alert senses – Rhyme was still tired; it was etched on her face. She shifted her body to look him in the eyes and sighed heavily, muttering, "Sorry." Before she could drift back asleep, Neku placed a hand on her shoulder, questioning her nonverbally about the dream.

Neku knows she doesn't want to talk, but it's killing him to see her like this, and she isn't getting any better keeping everything bottled up. He didn't even want the whole back story – he just wanted to know if there was something he could do to help, something he could dish advice on perhaps? He didn't know – _wouldn't _know, until she let him in.

She exhales again, snuggling into his chest. "I just keep... it's about how things were before we met... The day everything just... _fell apart _between me and the one I was living with. You found me that day by myself, remember? I was alone, crying..." Rhyme swallows past a sudden lump in her throat, leaning her forehead against his chest, feeling each passing beat of his heart. "We didn't get into a fight against one another, but with the soldiers... They... separated us. My brother had took on two at a time and the last soldier went after me..." A shiver courses through her, the memories replaying again. And God, she had to put up with this before so why now? Why again? Why, why, why-?

"He told me to run... I didn't listen at first, but when things got worse and when he began losing the upper hand... I thought I could run to lure them away, have them chase me so he could escape. But when I broke free, getting ready to take off..."

Oh yes, she remembered that memory as clear as day... Staring at the barrel of the drawn gun, the sudden paralysis that held her captive... The fear that crawled up her throat which lodged into a jumbled mess that came out as a sob... The very idea that she was staring into death's eyes... Worst of all: The safety lock pulled back and the trigger fired – her brother jumping in front of her at the last minute, taking the hit with an agonized scream. Rhyme had knelt down, shrieking his name in a raw, broken voice, tears streaming down her face. She only briefly touched his shoulder when he whipped around to stare at her on his side, eyes burning with an undying flame.

"_No! GO!_!"

Blood. Too much blood. It blossomed across her brother's chest, staining the white tank top he had decided to wear that day. Her nostrils flared with the sanguine reek and her stomach did a flip, threatening to come out into the open if given the chance. Fortunately or unfortunately, the fear and horror gripped her too tightly for the nauseous feeling to consume her.

And it was, regretfully, where she did as he told, whipping around and storming away from the accident, sobbing so badly her chest hurt and her eyes practically _burning _from the onslaught of tears. She had clamped her hands over her ears, hoping to block out the sounds of any gunshot, any type of violence...

"I left him... He told me to run, and... I did, but now he's _dead_ because I'm a _coward_!" she clenches her eyes tight, her body jerking from sharp intakes of breath. "Even n-now, I wonder what I should've done... If I could go back and stop it from happening, I would..."

Neku does not know what to say. What _could _he say? He never knew about Rhyme's past until now. The only way he responds is by sitting up, pulling her into a tight hug and really, hugging isn't his thing, but Rhyme looks so _miserable _and he'd have to be borderline _heartless _to just leave her be. He feels the front of his shirt dampening from her tears, but he pushes that aside. His only focus as he rests his chin on her head, is Rhyme. He's been with her for weeks now – perhaps a month – but he tries to think of her brother, what he would do if he were in this situation.

Gingerly, he begins rubbing her back in soothing circles, feeling her begin to relax, drawing the sobs to a slow, steady halt. Hiccups immediately replace them, and soon, she makes no more sounds save for the steady breaths she takes in. When Neku pulls back, she's asleep, calmer. He takes this as an opportunity to lay her back on the bed gently, sliding down next to her and squeezing his eyes shut, cursing the world and its cruelties for all he's worth.

* * *

_"What do you _mean _his memories were erased?_!"

"_Just of his fellow acquaintance from the past life... Calm down; there's a bond between them that cant' be ignored. It's strong, and it will hold out. You shouldn't just automatically give up and throw in the towel and there- we're screwed. Think it out more and stop being such a—"_

_"I'd advise you to watch your tone with me..." A sigh. "Fine. Fine... Then give me an update; where are the five? Their situations?"_

_A clearing of the throat. "Well, you see, sire... The boy who gave the Composer a change of heart years and years ago is living with his mother, and another girl – one of the five. The youngest. Unfortunately, his mother is dying and it won't be long until she joins us... I'm afraid that tragedy will cause a tremendous change in his lifestyle and overall views of the situation he's in... It may be best to send _him _in before the boy decides to do something foolish..."_

_"...Poor kid..." He looks up, focusing on the other topic – he doesn't feel... He _can't_. "What of the brother of the youngest Soul?"_

_"I can't seem to track his location, sir... But whatever happened that caused him and his sister to break apart must've interfered with the ripple; I cannot locate him, but he is not dead, otherwise he'd be here with us... Now about the female... The _other _female... She is with her friend from the past life, but her conditions aren't as bad as the other two and... _him_. Kiryu, was it? He's met the Fallen Angel already, but he's making things difficult. Unintentionally, of course, but this will be a problem..."_

_"What now? What's the status?"_

_The reporter's irritation grows and he makes no effort to hide it. "What I _mean _is that... Out of every one of the Souls, he's the only homeless one. Resorting to thievery from even the soldiers to survive – he's on the run from them... It's not good. If he gets caught, they _will _kill him... Should we lead him in with the boy and the younger Soul?"_

_A pause... Then a brief:_

_"Yes."_

_The Higher Ups have the ability to bring Souls back to the earth... But they have no control over their life styles; that's their job and they play the game how they want to play the game. It was a foolish miscalculation, and He should've known... Perhaps he was so caught up in the adrenaline of the project, the sheer hope that this _could _work despite the situation and time – all of it blinded him from proper judgement..._

_"Sir, I have received somewhat good news: One of the Souls has regained a fragment of his memory by coming in contact with another one of the reincarnated... I believe it was the older girl... If it is organised into some sort of pattern, perhaps he will regain the memories of her first, followed by the homeless one, and then the last would be the one I am unable to locate... As for the youngest? Hmm... It's odd, but in the past life, she had no connection with him... Did you set this up? ...No? Huh, maybe we gave them less credit than we should have. They each had a mind of their own before descending back into Realground..."_

_The Higher Ups were semi pleased..._

* * *

**A/N**:_ Brownie points for the ones who caught the Kingdom Hearts reference..._

_Also, Rhyme's past was not supposed to be revealed until the next chapter, but the events just snowballed and I didn't want to leave the chapter hanging after the Mr. H and Joshua incident. _

_Speaking of that, the memories between them may be gone, but as the Angel mentioned, there's still a strong bond between the two mainly because of the Composer and Producer relationship in the past life. Ergo, they were on neutral standards with one another in this chapter. And Joshua's malice for the soldiers is one of the reasons why this fanfic is rated T borderline M. While not necessarily due to the emotions, but rather what _caused_ him to hate them so much in order for him to have snapped back and challenge the soldier who was interrogating._

_I will cut back on italics for a few chapters from now, but they will reappear in later chapters._

Now in case you have not caught on and so I don't confuse anyone further: Italics

_are __used for different point of views at different times. Necessarily, Joshua was not in the usual mindset that we see him in-game like he was here. So basically, that even happened a while back oh let's say... Around the time Rhyme was separated from her brother? The only italic scene that took place during the same series of events of the actual storyline was the final scene in this chapter; the Higher Ups._

_The reason for Shiki not being punished for roaming the streets is because the soldiers are not familiar with a face like hers. Most of the time, they go out of their way to hurt the ones who roam Shibuya for food - Neku and Eri in this case, and, to a more 'hinted' extent, Joshua. I honestly was displeased with the whole scene concerning Shiki because it just felt rushed, and it probably _is,_ but after looking over, I was able to fix the bugs in chapter 3... And do pardon Eri's OOCness... She really is one of my disliked characters in the game (not so much as Sho, but I'll put her at Xion's level; neutral), and I struggle with her personality._


	3. Irato con Somma Passione

**.: Tacet Syncopation :.  
~ Irato con Somma Passione ~**

~.~.~.

Neku's beyond exhausted the next day he wakes up. Automatically, his hand reaches back for Rhyme, brushing against her warm arm. He turns, noticing she slept facing him and he fell asleep facing the wall. Or perhaps he _was _facing her, but due to the dreams that plagued his sleep, he shifted and ended up in another direction. Quite frankly, it didn't matter to him; it was almost a mental tradition to have a nightmare at least once a week. How could he not? It was one of the 'symptoms' from living in such a dump.

He sighs, rolling over so that they're face to face, and lets his eyes slip shut. There was no need to go out today, so perhaps staying home wouldn't be so bad. Food was still a worry, but since he decided to double up after ditching Eri and Shiki, that issue could be filed and saved for another time. Besides, even though it was mainly his mother who wished for him to stay indoors (Rhyme too), Neku had to admit he wouldn't mind the one day off...

It's quiet and the silence almost lulls Neku back to sleep, but before slumber can capture him in its clutches yet again, Rhyme's voice fills the room. "Neku? Are you awake?" Her eyes remain closed, signaling that she's just as tired. The nightmares – about her brother – probably interfered with the usual steady rhythm of her mind too.

His eyes open, revealing tired, grey-blue hues. "Mmm?" He hums, waiting for her request.

She delays her response at first. "...Do you have anywhere to be today?" Absentmindedly, she pulls the blankets up, covering both of them from the cold. Damn, it _was _cold... And the air in his room was practically tasteless yet it had a heavy feel to it; that, however, was most likely due to the condition of their house. It was not tall, it was short and almost pressed into the ground. It was no wonder they only had a downstairs basement, a single living room and small kitchen, and three _even smaller_ rooms – one belonging to his mother, the others his. In reality, his chamber only consists of the small bed and a worn desk in the corner, adjacent to a medium sized bureau for whatever clothing he _did _have.

Neku shakes his head. "No... I'm taking a break..." _I hope_. Whenever he seemed to think or say those words, something would come up. He'd rummage through the cabinets only to find they were low on necessities. He supposed all in all it didn't matter because he didn't mind walking that much; it was walking and having to check over his shoulder every two minutes that he didn't like.

Regardless, there were _some _things to do around the house. He pushes himself upright in bed, avoiding Rhyme's perplexed stare. He climbs out of bed and makes way to the door, feeding her confusion with, "Just going to check on mom; I'll be right back." She nods even though his back is turned, and he crosses the hallway into the opposing room, floorboards creaking in protest along the way. It doesn't faze him, however; he's grown used to every nook and cranny in this old shelter...

His mother is beneath a sea of the thick blanket; she jerks up at the sound of the door opening, but visibly relaxes when her gaze lands on her son. She prepares to move over, but he shakes his head, sitting down at her feet. "Good morning, Neku," her voice is raw, dry – it's been that way for a while now... "Did you sleep well?"

_There's an unspoken rule - a vow - between them. No secret is held away from one another, this strengthened by the bond they formed since his father walked out._

He nods, his stare focused on the quilt as he runs his fingers along its crocheted surface. "Yeah," Neku responds. At first, he decides to leave the part out about Rhyme, but something inside him just tells him to come clean. _After all, she isn't going to be around for lo- _"It took Rhyme a while to fall asleep, and we talked." He had a feeling this would spike worry in his mother, so Neku applies quickly, "She told me a bit about her life before we met her. Just left a few names anonymous, but the gist seems to have been bothering her for a few days now, possibly longer."

She's quiet throughout the whole report, speaking only when he's come to his conclusion: Rhyme wasn't going to be able to rest peacefully until she knew what truly happened to her brother. "I would like to go out and look myself, but we don't know where to start." She sighs, letting her head fall back against the pillow. "Sorry that everything's turning into such a mess. I wish I could do more to help."

Neku shakes his head, moving closer so he's lying adjacent. That was always like his mother: Not thinking about herself but about others. She knew she had a sickness that was both unknown _and _dangerous, but all she was truly worried about was the wellbeing of both him and Rhyme. He admired her, looked up to her nearly all his life. And through the sudden thickness in his throat, he pushes out, "Don't be. It's not a problem, and maybe her brother – if he _is _alive – will end up in this side of Shibuya; it won't make things complicated and it would be safer." Yes but the chances of Rhyme's brother miraculously appearing out of the blue were pretty slim... And Neku's comment just made it seem like a walk in the park.

Before he knows it, his mother pulls him into an embrace, chin resting atop his head while one of her hands combs through his unusually soft hair. Maybe it will happen; I'm hoping for Rhyme's sake and ours."

An affirmative noise is made in the back of his throat, eyes closed as he lies close – closer – to her. It reminds him of the time he was a kid, not nearly as mature as he is now, not nearly as serious... And it's a sickening realization, but Neku knows that he's seen too much, _done _too much, for him to be fifteen anymore. He never had the time to worry about grades or work, friends or other trivial matters. Ever since he was old enough to leave the house, he's trained himself to survive, blockade everyone else and just only focus on himself and the ones he truly loved and would protect.

* * *

The café is always empty – _always, _so it catches him off guard when he notices not just one but _two _people are sitting at the stools in the small building. Two is not necessarily a large number, but when Neku always walked through the café doors to see only the owner, it was a definite improvement. And out of those two, he only recognized one, but the last was chatting idly with the owner.

As the doors swish open, the faint scent of coffee attacks his senses and it's enough for him to walk in, taking a seat in the far corner, away from the others. Aside from the bar where the three are situated at, there are multiple tables planted everywhere, covering nearly every empty space possible. There are a few booths here and there, but judging by the light layer of dust that gathered in the seats, no one seemed to use them.

It is unfortunate but Neku's alone time in the corner is short-lived.

Shiki is the first to make a move. She does not smile, but her expression is one of surprise as she hops off her stool to take the one on Neku's left. He suppresses the urge to groan in disdain (and perhaps the urge to scoot closer to the opposing edge of his seat). Her outfit has changed albeit slightly, adorning blue jeans, white t-shirt and a green hoodie. "Hey, it's... Neku, right?" She waits for his answer and when it doesn't come, she continues. "Oh, sorry about... yesterday." And it's odd, but she's keeping her hands away from him, instead fiddling with the zipper of her top.

Oh. Right.

Last time they had physical contact, Neku was given an head-splitting migraine to deal with for the majority of his day. He wondered if the same thing happened to her... But perhaps it didn't for she showed no signs of pain at the time. "It's fine." He replies, shrugging dismissively. Subconsciously, Neku pulls his arms closer to himself, eyes still averted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something akin to hurt flash behind her glasses, lancing briefly across dark brown hues. She looks ready to speak when Hanekoma – preferred Mr. H – enters the picture, obviously sensing Neku's distress and anxiety. "Hey there, Neku!" Right. They _had _met before, and aside from his mother and Rhyme, Neku trusted this person. There was just something about him "Something on your mind?"

His response refuses to come, so Mr. H turns the question on Shiki, asking if she knows and despite how serious things can be, there is a slightly amused lilt in his tone. And really, Neku's already cooked up something to say (perhaps snarky even) when Mr. H jumps the gun, pulling something on the two that is really, _really _the last thing Neku needs:

"You should talk to the young lady, kid." He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "Who knows? You two could make a really great pair." With that, he leaves to prepare some sort of drink for the duo (though Shiki had a drink earlier, didn't she?).

He had flinched at the word, eyes narrowed and nose wrinkled in disgust, and he pushes back the irritated groan as Shiki out willingly agrees despite her tone of voice practically contaminated with a mix of irritation and impatience. "He's right, Neku! You really shouldn't just assume the worst and close someone off without getting to know them."

And he isn't really sure why, but that response just pushes him the wrong way. He shoots her a livid glare. "Right, because getting to know people in _this environment _where we practically have to _fight _to live the next day is just the _perfect _time to blatantly open up to others. It's not as if we have to worry about the possibility of turning around only to wind up having a knife in our back because God forbid, everyone here really _means _no harm." His words are biting, bitter and he can't help the sickening satisfaction that bubbles inside him as she winces, eyes averted.

She turns in her seat and taps her fingers lightly against the wooden countertop. "That's not necessarily the case with _everyone_, Neku... You're not the only one who's fighting for someone else. Yeah, some people use others to their advantage, but that doesn't mean _everyone_ will push them to the ground when they get the chance. Some will stand by your side and help you through, some will even _offer_ to help and really end up being true to the end."

_Why had that sounded so familiar?_

No.

No one had ever said that to him. As far as he was concerned, the people he interacted with fell on the same wavelength as he did. Trust no one, family and yourself came first. And yet, Neku can't help that odd feeling (akin to déjà vu) flit through his mind. He has never talked to Shiki since she zapped him (not with electricity, but rather with the most painful headache on the face of the earth), but he felt as if there was more to her than it seemed. As if he _did _know her, and as if she had suddenly become the most important person in his mind's eye.

Neku shakes his head, turning away. '_You're crazy. She's just an over-friendly girl who's going to end up dead anyway..._' The thought alone conjured protection – a need to protect _her _– and melancholy. He didn't like her, found her over-trusting of others, yet he didn't want to hear of the news that she was tragically killed by a soldier or because she had trusted someone too much and they really _had _stabbed her in the back.

His eyes are still averted when he asks his next question. "Why didn't they hurt you?" When her face flashes with confusion, he applies, "The soldiers. The day we first met?"

"Oh, that... Well..." she shrugs, unsure. "I don't show my face around town; Eri does most of the running. So since I rarely go outside, they just gave me a warning." She folds her hands in her lap, briefly pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "The soldiers aren't completely heartless; not all of them, anyway. Some are just confused as we are and they question why they're doing this. Eri had told me once that she was cornered by one man, but he let her go. She said he didn't hesitate for long, and since then, we haven't been _as _cautious. Yes, there are bad ones in the mix, but it's like everything else. Not all soldiers are evil, but there are merciless leaders. To them, troops are like pawns to be played in a game, and sometimes they force them to do cruel things to one another, to other people. And only when you look into their eye can you tell if they're truly human or not."

He would pass the 'staring in the eye' part, thanks. The last thing he wanted was to stare at the barrel of a gun or have a knife pressed sharply against his throat only to realize before he's killed that they were actually double-thinking. But at the same time, Neku would be lying if he were to say Shiki's words had no impact on him. In a way, she was right. Would he admit it? Of course not.

The other person in the café, a boy or girl Neku can't really tell, looks up from their drink, a small, somewhat arrogant smirk gracing his lips slightly. Their hair is platinum-blonde, shoulder-length, and their eyes are a shade of purple, amethyst to be specific. Certainly effeminate in appearance even down to the way they take a sip of their beverage.

"Well put, Shiki, but I have to say: I don't exactly agree with that statement. At least not to a full percentage." They say, chin propped up on an open palm while the opposite hand stirs their drink.

Neku shouldn't be looking, but their chest appears to be quite flat and there's really nothing beneath that worn button down shirt, so this person is probably a guy because seriously, even their _voice _is high pitched for the average male. And yeah, he's curious because he's not exactly _positive_, and he is _not _thinking about any of that starting _now_.

Shiki practically deflates, shoulders slumping. "But they can't _all _be out to hurt others, can they?" She folds her arms across her chest, frowning slightly. "What's your opinion then, Joshua?"

Yep. Guy.

Very, very, feminine looking, but... Yeah, Neku was going to stop thinking about this.

Joshua shrugs, eyes shut in annoyance until he drops his gesture. "My point is that this is life, and we're living in a horrific future where people just don't care about one another. While the soldiers may hesitate, they still follow through anyway, and personally, I wouldn't take that warning to heart. If they spot you again, they _will _hurt you, or worse. In every way, you should be a bit concerned about Eri. There are punishments for those who let others get away. But I'm sure you knew this, right?"

Neku is not pleased with his smug attitude, and while downplayed to what it _could _have been, he already knows that they probably wouldn't get along Their friendship was one that would take time to develop.

Wait. _Friends_?

Damn Stalker changed his thinking process... Just great.

"Hey, Gloom-and-Doom over there..." Joshua taunts, smiling slyly at Neku's sudden glare. "We've all been introduced here, so I'm sure you have one of those things too. You know: A name? Mind telling me what it is? I hate being the odd man out..." He then flicks a few strands of platinum blonde hair behind his ear. What a priss...

Aside from his growing irritation with Joshua, Neku wonders where the hell Mr. H went. Was he making a freaking buffet for three or what? It's not like he was stocked up on a wanton of food... The redhead assumes that maybe it's because Mr. H _wants _them to get to know one another, but Neku writes it off as an instant 'no'. "I really don't see how my name will matter to you." He hisses back darkly, teeth gritting further when Joshua just shrugs this off with an amused look.

Shiki senses the sudden tension and she swallows anxiously. "Hey, Neku, it's fine. Just forget we talked about anything..." She struggles to reason only to notice it's not working on him as planned.

He notices the sudden seriousness that takes over Joshua's features, knocking out that usual cocky demeanor. Neku forces back a grin of satisfaction because really: The kid is a prick, and it's about time he finally kept his damn mouth shut. And by the time Neku gets up from his stool, he realizes how strong his audacity is that day. He doesn't want to pick a fight with Joshua, but he wants to speak to him face-to-face, ask the question before the other boy could make the first move.

"Neku..." Joshua exhales, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "Hmm... It's strange, but... We haven't met before, have we?" He then giggles, hand covering his mouth. "Oh, wait; don't bother answering that for me. If we had, then I certainly wouldn't have missed your ever-so charming attitude." It's a cover. Joshua is trying to hide the confusion – he's unfamiliar with the emotion, obviously despises it, so he resorts to hiding behind a fake wall, trying to deceive others.

He's done the same. When he was ready to break down and just outright cry because of his mother's condition, he'd hide behind a barrier of his own, acting strong – _trying. You can't act strong, you're nowhere near _– for both his sake and Rhyme's. He was the only one in the house who could carry the most burdens and not be affected drastically by the consequences. Or... that's what it _seemed_. There was always a hard shell, but a soft center – not just for him, but everyone else too. Neku leans against the countertop, frowning dangerously.

"As if _you're _any better... You're grating." It's not his best comeback, and Joshua was sure to poke fun at that too, but he shoves – not hard, but enough to pass on the message: 'don't screw with me' – with an open palm and on contact, his head feels like it's being split open. Someone cries out and he's honestly surprised to find out it's his voice. His eyes are screwed shut and he stumbles, tripping over the leg of the adjacent chair before the back of his head collides into the counter with a sickening crack. He hears Shiki shout his name in concern and distantly feels someone's hand around his wrist when he's thrown into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Udagawa._

_He comes here after school nearly every day._

_The CAT Mural remains plastered to the wall, proud as it states its nonverbal message to the world: "Do what you want, how you want, when you want." While it is CAT's mantra, it's become Neku's too. Ever since that day, the day where _everything _fell apart, he would always spend his time at this spot, admiring the artwork for hours upon hours on some days. In honesty, he was never particularly interested in graffiti art, but after finding he could relate to something after the death, he slowly opened up to it._

_Neku only places one hand atop its warm surface, feeling the rough texture graze his palm when there are footsteps. Rushed footsteps coming from his left, and in an instant, his eyes are pulled away from the mural to his left._

_Confusion strikes him first, but panic and fear replaces it, pooling into his stomach – stiffening his legs – as he notices a certain machine in the other's hand. They're surprisingly fast – whoever _they _are – and had it not been for the panic and terror that plugged his ears, he would've heard the equally rushed and frantic footsteps approaching from behind. And despite all that's happening at that moment, Neku's seeing his life flash before his eyes, pupils dilated from the never-ceasing waves of horror._

He's going to die_..._

_They pull to a halt and raise the gun..._

'God dammit _run_!' _He screams mentally at his stubborn legs, trying to pry away fear's clutches from his mind, the chains that hold him in place, root him to the ground._

_The bullet slices through the air accompanied with an earsplitting 'bang'._

Now_ his legs obey his demand to do_ something_, to move_,_ but instead of running, they collapse beneath him and his rear is practically sewed to the asphalt. He's still shaking, teeth clattering while he leans against his arms which are placed into the ground behind him, pebbles and rocks biting into his palms sharply. The perspiration that gathers in his hands nearly makes him slip, but he barely notices. He's too busy looking at his would-be killer, their violet eyes widened with craze and madness, a cruel smirk tugging at their lips, gun still raised..._

_...But the boy, probably Neku's age, isn't looking at _him _but rather _behind_—_

* * *

_- "My name is Yoshiya Kiryu. But mother and father call me Joshua."_

_- "Say Neku. How did you die?"_

_- "Understanding people isn't hard, Neku. It's impossible."_

* * *

He comes to, gasping harshly, whole body stiffening from the sudden shock. His vision captures two people: Mr. H and Shiki.

Joshua is nowhere in sight.

Neku lets his hand wonder beneath him, fingers running along polyester fabric, a blanket or a cusion of some sort... He's on a _couch_? Where the hell did Mr. H afford one of these things when...? The surroundings finally kick in, and his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, the dull yellow light emitting from an equally dull lamp, the shade stained with multiple smudges. It was not taken care of judging by the looks, but it seemed to have survived quite a while, having a story to tell. And right now, Neku might just have to here a story to get back in gear.

His head radiates with pain and he winces, grasping it tightly as if to still the onslaught, but to no avail. It feels as if he had been kicked by someone and _damn _what _time _was it? Neku tries to push himself up, but a hand if planted firmly on his chest, lowering him back onto the couch. He has no strength to fight back this time, but if they try to hold him again, he would. He doesn't know the time, how late it is, how _dark _it is, but Rhyme and his mother-

"Whoa, hold on there, boss..." Mr. H removes his hand yet refusing to move away completely just in case Neku tried to make another move. And yes, he would have had it not been for the utter agony he felt. "Can't let you go just yet."

He gives in, blinking wearily and nodding his head weakly, eyes half-shut. "How long...? What time is it...?"

Hanekoma sighs, checking the clock on the nearby nightstand. "Well, you've been out for a few hours. Must've been a pretty bad fall..." It comes out more questioning rather statement, and it _is _concerning. How does one remain knocked out for three hours? "As for your last question, it's currently a quarter to five, but—"

Neku's eyes open fully and he gaps at the news, sitting up with the blood thrumming loudly in his ears. No. People had to stay indoors before five... He didn't know what track Hanekoma ran on, and perhaps he didn't have to worry nearly as much, but Neku did. He had come here for only food and drink to take home, but he ended up staying the whole afternoon instead. _Why hadn't anyone bother to wake him? _Were they _worried_?

"No, no... I need to leave. _Now_." He hastily evades the hand that try to push him back down. When Shiki speaks, for the first time since he woke up, she tells him it's dangerous. Neku dismisses her with a shake of the head. "I know it's dangerous, but someone is waiting for me and if they've been waiting long than usual, then it's time I head out." He switches his gaze back to Hanekoma once his hand is latched onto the knob. "Thanks. I owe you." With that, he's out the room, grabbing that leather bag on his way out, now stocked with whatever leftover food Hanekoma had. And he doesn't think of it at that moment, but he truly does owe the man. He owes him a _lot_.

He's just a foot outside when a certain voice halts him in his tracks.

"You do know that leaving at a time like this is dangerous, right?" Joshua's tone lacks the seriousness held in his face, and beneath that layer there seems to be something akin to concern. But that's ridiculous because Joshua _doesn't _care about him. Never did, and he never will. It was all wishful thinking, and yes, he knew it was a dangerous time, but if someone hadn't sent him down memory lane, then he wouldn't' be in this position.

Neku scowls turning his back on the other teen but does not walk any further. He doesn't like Joshua, but he'll listen to what he has to say. "What do you want?" he grinds out, hard sapphire eyes staring into blank darkness. He would have to rely on his senses to get home; he could hardly see, and the troops always wore dark uniforms or clothing to blend in.

It was ingenious, and it was utterly dangerous.

The boy behind him exhales loudly, wanting to let Neku know he's displeased with the curt response. "Nothing special. I just want to know why you decided to suddenly fall back and kiss the counter."

Something inside him just _snaps_.

Neku whips around and yanks the boy forward by the collar, glowering harshly. The malice runs deeper when he notices that Joshua isn't the least bit intimidated. In fact, he looks somewhat impressed - impressed as in he didn't think Neku had it in him to pull him by the front of his shirt. "This isn't _funny_, Joshua! I don't know about you, but I have a _sister and mother _at home both waiting for _me_! One can hardly fend for herself so hell, if a few soldiers decided to investigate our home while I was out, who knows what the hell they could've done! And the other is _bed-ridden_!" His voice catches on the last word, and he mentally slaps himself, cursing the weakness that pushed its way through.

When Neku's 'speech' is over, Joshua gently places his hands atop his, gingerly pushing the redhead off. "Unfortunately, I don't know what it's like." His gaze sweeps to the side and his eyes are distant, as if remembering a difficult time. He stays like this for a while, and while he does, Neku feels his anger and bitterness slowly dissipate. He can't say he's completely calm, but enough not to make another physical move like that again.

It's too quiet, and Joshua's sudden silence makes him wary. "What happened?" Neku asks, arms tucked towards his chest.

A shrug. "A lot, really. It doesn't matter though; ever since I met Sanae, things changed. I can't say I'm fed daily, but it's better than the position I was in before. Sometimes I have to go back to that life, and it seems to be happening more nowadays..." A shudder wracks his body and it's enough to snap Joshua back to his senses. "It's nothing," He shifts his attention back to Neku, a smirk now in place, half cocky, half gratitude. "But I'm honored you're so concerned, Neku. Aside from Sanae, no one's asked me before." He giggles. "Oh~ Is this your way of proposing your trust to me? In this case, I humbly accept your effort, but I don't know if I feel the same way about you as you feel about me."

Neku gives him a look and walks away. "Yeah, whatever..."

"Wait, I'm not done yet..."

He looks over his shoulder just in time to see a small, disc-like object crash into his forehead. For a small piece it sure had a lot of force. "Ow." He mutters, rubbing the spot whilst bending down to pick up the object. When he looks it over, he's only thrown into more confusion: It's a pin with a flame etched in the centre shaded yellow and orange. Behind the decal is a red background, dark at the top and lighter at the bottom. Neku looks up at Joshua, puzzled. "Are you _high_? How the hell is this going to...?"

Joshua dismisses him with a wave of the hand, now standing in front of the moderately light café. "When you need it, it'll be there." And before Neku can fire more questions, the platinum-haired boy opens the door, retreating inside.

* * *

The more Neku thought of those final words – _when you need it, it'll be there _– the more frustrated he grew. In the end, he just decided to screw it all and just head home, blocking out the afternoon events and just focusing on getting home. And really, he's doing a great job...

Until Shiki enters the picture.

Guilt clenches his heart painfully, wringing it dry and the sudden cold, night air no longer nips at his skin, but bites, leaving invisible markings. He shivers and he doesn't know if it's because of the weather or because of what Shiki had said earlier, about all soldiers not being bad. He wondered, musing, if it was true. The last time he had a run in with a soldier it had not ended well. He got into a fight and, knowing it was a battle he was not destined to win, turned tail and fled. His inner pride scolded him relentlessly the next day, but it had been wounded, and it was angry at its master. It eventually released its grudge and Neku continued the routine albeit more cautiously.

But why hadn't Shiki left earlier? Joshua had no place to go from the sounds of it, but Shiki had Eri, didn't she? Did she stay just for Neku...?

"Dammit... Stupid, stupid, _stupid_..." He resists the urge to slap his forehead as each curse escapes his mouth, knowing it would only aggravate the headache further. But he had felt like crap, like an ungrateful wretch. Shiki had worried for him, stood by his bedside, and he repaid her by turning around and just rushing out of the café as soon as consciousness pulled him out of its opposing end.

And Mr. H who not only looked after him but was nice enough to offer up some food and necessities.

He knows he has to repay them, but he just doesn't know how... He could maybe give them food...? But then where would he get it? Perhaps medicine? No, his mother needed it more... He was slowly running out of options and only growing more upset, so he filed them away for later analysis.

"Stop right there."

Neku's heart takes a leap towards his throat, and he knows the soldier is getting closer judging by the approach of their footsteps, an unsteady rhythm created from the pounding of black boots against asphalt. He curses colorfully, biting into his lower lip.

"Haven't I seen you before?" the soldier asks, confusion laced in his voice.

When his hand lands atop Neku's shoulder, the latter whips around, smacking it away stubbornly. He was _not _going to take this from another again, and if he had to run away again, so be it. His pride could sulk for all he cared... Right now, he was so full of anger, hate, frustration – he just needed to take it out on someone and this soldier happened to be the unlucky customer. They were from the _other side_, they were the _reason _why his mother was dying, they were the reason why Rhyme's brother was_ dead_ or, as they would say, 'missing in action'... They were the reason for everything _bad_, and everything Shiki had said earlier was just deposited into a bin, never to return. Screw this.

"Don't touch me." Neku warns, feet set as he lets the sac fall to the ground. If this man was going to attack him, he wasn't going down without a fight. If he had to shed blood just to do so, just to get his point across, so be it.

The nonverbal threats fail to register in the soldier's mind – it's a shame – and he reaches out for Neku, suddenly aggressive, patience drawn thin. At the age of fifteen, you were qualified to become a soldier – Neku wasn't. But anyone roaming the streets were to be put to death. It was confusing for both of them, but when the first move was put into play, all the doubts were pushed to the back of their mind.

Neku all out tackles, throwing his weight into the man's abdomen; the assault catches him off guard and he stumbles back before throwing Neku to the side, who retaliates by digging his feet into the ground, preventing him from landing rear or back first. He lunges forward, fist raised to deliver a punch to the face, but it's easily blocked before a foot slams into his chest. Neku does not counter but rather lands on his back before delivering a kick towards the lower legs. It was a known fact that if the legs were dealt a sharp blow, it could send the opponent to the ground, to their knees, but Neku didn't' research it.

He knew from experience.

And it worked, but perhaps the soldier had been trained for this type of experience. He closed the difference quickly between both him and Neku, now fighting atop the younger boy, struggling to keep him immobile.

Neku thrashed violently, attacking with all four limbs as best he could, snarling like a vicious animal. He reacted to each hit, but not long enough for his enemy to gain the upper hand. It was when the guard fell where Neku pulled free, both hair and clothing tousled from the struggle. He isn't even up when something digs into his side. At first, he believes it might have been one of the debris left behind by the fallen building, but when he remembers the quick flash of silver, the pain registers in his mind and he cries out, feeling the warmth of his own blood blossom across the side of his shirt.

There's too much going on, his head is hurting even worse now, and he feels agony explode above the previous stab wound, and he reaches frantically for something – _anything_. He can't see – too dark – hearing and smell was both useless in this aspect... But it's odd because he finds his hand rooting into his own pocket, extracting the pin Joshua had given him. Neku clenches it tight, almost to the point where his knuckles nearly pale. He clamps his hands over his ears and shuts his eyes...

...and suddenly there's heat.

His eyes see behind closed lids the mix of orange and yellow from the flames. The opposing scream snaps him out of his stupor – quite frankly, he feels as if he's going crazy because how could a _pin _create a fire? It was bogus... But sure enough, when sapphire hues take in the sight before him: the soldier is off, the upper part of his body consumed by an inferno of flames, lighting up the darkness of the streets.

Neku suppresses a scream of his own and pushes himself off the ground, yanking the brown bag and sprints home, trying to destroy the image of the burning man inside his head.

* * *

The wound slowed him down nearly the whole way, and when he placed the food on the table, he collapsed from the hurt it caused. This had immediately attracted Rhyme who helped him to his room immediately. She was no nurse, but she had a better understanding of medical treatment than anyone else. Hence why when Neku went out for medicine, he'd usually ask her which one might work or help. He'd state the symptoms, and she'd line them up with the possible cure. Heh, cure... _That _was fresh...

He winces against the sudden pressure on the injury. "What happened?" He asks through clenched teeth. When he recovers from the sudden jolt, he asks clearly, "What happened while I was gone? Were you and mom alright?" Neku would have to tell her his version, but that could wait. He wanted to know what happened to them while he was gone.

Rhyme's hands stopped their precise movements and she quiets after pulling back down his shirt. "You see... No one came, but..." Their eyes meet, and from the looks of it, the news is _not _good. "Your mom had an... _attack _of some sort... I heard her coughing and I went to check on her... She couldn't breathe. It didn't last long, but I noticed that before her throat closed up on her, she had coughed blood. I'm not entirely sure how much there was, but I could tell from the red spots. So maybe not a lot, but..." Rhyme sighed shakily, looking back at Neku.

At one point, her gaze slipped away; it was a habit of hers. She couldn't look somebody in the eye if she was upset; Rhyme believed that the eyes told everything, more than your actions. "Neku, Shibu-Q used to have this one medicine, but I haven't seen it in a while. My old home... My brother was able to get some when I was sick, and it helps. A lot. I can't remember the name, but it was a plain bottle with pink and white capsules. The fact that we can't find any now means it must be rare. So if we can get it, there's a chance it will help her."

The girl stood up, determination in her eyes. "I'll go this time. Your hurt and you should stay with your mother..."

Neku shakes his head, disagreeing. "No." he throws in sharply. "I'm fine. If they catch you then something bad could happen and you could—"

Rhyme raised an eyebrow. "Something happened to you, didn't it? I'll be fine; I know where it is and the quickest way to get there."

He grabs her arm, refusing to let the matter go. "Yes, something happened to me, but things might be different with you. Some of the soldiers already know what you look like, and after the first warning, they don't' hold back. They're merciless. Just tell me where your old house is and I can get it. I managed to come home tonight, so I'll be able to do the same thing tomorrow." When hesitance still lingers on her face, he resorts to something akin to pleading – because he doesn't want her going out there on her own. "_Please_..."

She waits, but her eyes close and she shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. "I can't change your mind, huh?" She opens them, now taking on a more serious tone. "Alright. I'll tell you where to go, what route to take. Nobody lives there anymore... So you shouldn't have to worry about a key, but if you have to, break a window. And just to be sure, check the fridges and cabinets; sometimes we would store long-lasting food in there. Just make sure you're home before three tomorrow... Around my side of town, there are troops everywhere."

* * *

It isn't until a bit later when Rhyme leaves the room to check on their mother.

But Neku feels all the hurt and pain gathering in his chest as he lies in his pathetic bed, alone. He refuses to let sobs escape, and the only trace of sorrow that comes through are the tears that roll down his face. He hates this, he hates this, he _hates this_! What had his mother ever done to deserve this type of fate? Why hadn't something bad channeled to his no-show father who was probably off in another country, screwing with some tramp? Why was it that the good were harmed - and the bad got away with everything sinful they did?

To him, there was no God. There was no heaven - otherwise, they would've done something by now. If they're as powerful as they claim, they wouldn't be sitting around, would they? People suffered everywhere, but how much did he have to suffer before some divine force came to protect him and the ones he loved? When would it come to take away the war? People don't solve issues alone - they're ignorant.

Neku shuts his eyes, hoping sleep would return to take him in his clutches yet again.

* * *

_"I thought it was understood that we do _not _interfere with the Psychs! What were you _thinking_? Now we're _all _going to be punished for your foolish mistake!"_

_"They will begin to question the boy... A careless mistake, general..."_

_"It's that damned Composer's fault..."_

_"I knew we shouldn't have trusted the Fallen Angel."_

_Haruka does not appreciate the company of the Higher Ups, and would always be less enthusiastic about being stuck in the same room as them for more than twenty minutes. She absentmindedly twirls a strand of ebony black hair around her finger, humming idly, attracting a perplexed stare from her sister, Kari. Haruka always took things at her own pace, never caring what others had to say because she'd end up doing it her way in the end. Screw others; if they wanted to have a rule run a certain way, they could man up and fight her for the position for all she cared._

_Kari never understood that. In a way, although sisters, they were complete opposites. She absorbed critiques and advice like a sponge, always eager to know more ways to improve. The younger girl was a lot more open than her sister, and at times, the Higher Ups wondered what Shibuya would've been like had she been put as the role of Composer instead. But that was then, this is now. And now, everyone was quite angry._

_The Composer chuckles, grasping everyone's attention. "I do hope you are not referring to me. After all, I'm put on standby. I am not allowed to interfere with the flow of the Underground never mind Realground. I have my Reapers on holiday, so if anyone hears news of one running rampant without my awareness, please erase it for me." Another thing that made Haruka a very dislikeable leader was her attitude towards others. While she was Composer, she only had power over Shibuya. Had she been put in Shinjuku, Haruka would be rendered powerless. And even now, in the Higher Ups setting, she was no match for one Angel. They could rid her with a quick flick of the wrist and it'd be all over after that._

_One quips back, "You should not be so cocky, Composer. Remember: We gave you this position, this role, and we can take it straight back. Would you prefer that and join us instead?"_

_Haruka narrows her eyes, arms and legs folded. "I'd rather not answer that, but it certainly was _not _you who gave me this role. I believe a young man named Kiryu did? Oh what was his name...? Yoshiya?"_

_Another Angel lashes out, energy cackling from the tips of his fingers. "Do _not _mention his name around here! Had it not been for our leader he would've been cast down to rot among the Noise. Both him and the Fallen Angel have nearly destroyed Shibuya in the past. We do not talk about anyone who threatens the overall state of a city."_

_"Oh, so is that why you reincarnated him as someone without a home? Someone who had to suffer from the young age of eight? I must say, you, my friend, have done a wonderful job at scarring his already-injured Soul." Haruka's tone is thick with sarcasm. She, unlike everyone else save for Kari, actually had respect for the previous Composer before her. She never thought she'd find someone who had just as much in common with as Kiryu did. It was what formed their bond, what made them support each other despite the different Planes they were in._

_Her sister makes an anxious noise in the back of her throat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear out of bad habit – one she is not willing to break just yet. She will next year. Or the year after that. Then again, the following year sounded like a better idea... "Sister, do not antagonize them anymore... They're right: We can lose our powers if we're not careful."_

_Haruka shrugs the warning off, lazily assuring her that all would be well. "I suppose Kiryu is not suffering completely... He _does _have Hanekoma and Sakuraba, two key important people from his life thousands and thousands of years ago... They say each twenty-thousand years the same people who met in the first life will meet again. It's a shame; what a long leap! I would _hate _to wait that long to meet someone again... But with the help from past friends and those who really care, they can stand and overcome anything in their way." The smirk on her face is one of dark satisfaction. "Even the types of things you Higher Ups throw to screw with destiny..."_

_The same Angel before starts forward but a certain voice draws his movements to an abrupt halt._

_"I don't see why you are all having a hard time understanding this. The reason why Psychs are available in Realground is due to our leader. He permitted me to give Sakuraba and his friends this ability... In other words, they will not be in the UG at any point during this new life." The speaker is a girl like Kari, small and soft spoken, but logical and reasonable._

_Silence takes part, and oddly enough, Haruka is the first to ask the question shared among the other Higher Ups. "But won't that draw attention to them? Sakuraba utilized Pyrokinesis last night to defend himself from a soldier, who got away. If word gets out…"_

_"What none of you seem to get..." She removes her glasses, using an open sleeve to polish the right lens. "...is that we have the ability to alter time and space, erase the memories of others. Yoshiya Kiryu had this ability too, and at first, we assumed it was Composer related since the one before him had this same talent. But we were wrong. It's a gifted skill. The problem with interfering with everyone's memories is that we'll affect the flow of the time ripple, and slowly wear down space as well. That is one of the main reasons why the five were reincarnated sooner than we had at first suspected._

_They have the power to fix the damage done to Shibuya, and there will be risks along the way – the Psychs being the largest. But when all five reveal their abilities – and they will at some point – they will all be put in danger. Their goal is to overcome that obstacle, and take care of their mission from there. We can only tamper with time and space so many times before it starts to collapse. If it reaches its end, then we will have to rewrite the world as a whole, a new beginning. And we can't do that – that would be both foolish, and dangerous."_

_Kari had listened intently, glancing at her sister only once. In the end, she realized that the Angel was right... It was a tough life and tough situations the main five had to go through, but that was all part of their mission. That was the reason why they were reincarnated; it wasn't for another life together. They were being used like chess pieces, pawns. And quite frankly, they were falling right into the pit trap._


	4. Marziale

**.: Tacet Syncopation :.  
~ Marziale ~**

Fire.

That was what had erupted from the pin the other day. Since that time, he kept it tucked away for two reasons: One being for self-defense in case someone came at him again, and the other to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, to prevent someone from getting hurt by carelessness. When the hot flames had consumed his enemy, charring the skin to ebony black, Neku had been _scared_. His sleep was plagued with nothing but nightmares of the burning man, of the pin. He didn't know what the hell Joshua gave to him, but he decided that before heading out to Rhyme's old home, he would stop by the café again, question them.

Because if they had more weapons like these, then they were all at risk.

Word would get out; there was no doubt about that. They would track him down; kill him, hurt Rhyme and his mother... Or worse, they could kill both of them, and use him as a weapon, interrogate him, find a way to use the pin's power for themselves. And if that happened, then there would be no hope for Shibuya – it would be all his fault. As well as Mr. H and that Joshua-kid. And while Neku was confused and quite angry at their secrecy, he wouldn't want to see either of them hurt. He still considered them trustworthy (maybe not the latter, but definitely the former) and really, the most they were trying to do was defend him.

Neku gently raps his knuckles against the door of the café after testing the knob. Locked, but maybe Mr. H hadn't woken up yet? It _was _quite early; he had to get back to the house around three, before the streets would swarm with troops. And right now, he wanted to avoid them as much as possible.

His time is short, and when he's positive that at _least _three minutes pass, he turns and walks away, hands shoved into his pockets. The pin still feels warm – _how? _– as if were taunting him, making itself known. Oh yes, Neku knows it's there... It's like a scar, a wound that won't go away... All the while, it brings the memory of last night, and the wound in his side begins to burn with a pain-filled fire of its own.

* * *

"...Are you sure we should've just let him go?"

Hanekoma doesn't respond at first, taking Joshua's question into consideration. He finds it odd how Joshua is asking him questions, asking for a command of some sort – he doesn't know why, but he just does. It feels as if Hanekoma is tied to _him_, having to follow _his _orders, not make the decisions. He assumes it's just the lack of sleep from last night that's causing his brain wave to malfunction, stray from normal. "Yeah, sure I am," he responds, leaning back into the sofa. "He just needs a bit more time." _If I tell him now, it'll knock everything off kilter. We can't have that – especially since his memories haven't returned. Yet._

Joshua seems oddly concerned for Neku, avoiding eye contact and tapping his fingers against the small nightstand. "It's only a matter of time before he decides to bust down the door..." The boy sighs, cutting the rhythmic beat by retracting from the wooden surface. He faces Hanekoma, amethyst eyes suddenly serious. "Sanae, I didn't get the chance to ask... Who _are _you?"

_You're not ready either, J... _The barista shrugs reaching up to adjust his glasses. "Just someone who's trying to survive the war." His answer is short and brief, lacking detail. Nothing else is uttered to one another. The number on the far right of the digital clock goes up by one, signaling the time of their silence.

* * *

It strikes him with dull realization, but it's there.

He's _stealing_ - raiding the drawers of someone else's house just to get food for Rhyme and his bed-ridden mother. Granted, he's stolen from stores, but this is different. He could tell from the locked door, the overall care of the refrigerator's contents, that someone certainly lives here. Fortunately, the back was unlocked, so he flitted in through there, attacking the food first before starting the scavenger hunt for the medicine.

All the while he fights back tears from the stab-wound in his side, and because he knows that there is a chance that this is the last night he spends with one of his- no... his _only_ parent; the time is drawing to a heart-wrenching conclusion. Perhaps this is why he (Rhyme too) has grown so desperate, going as far to stoop down to thievery. But the house seems quite abandoned as well so he hopes that no one is home; Neku hated dealing with people.

In every way, Neku is grateful that the owner of the house (or rather what's _left_ of it) had left the door unlocked – a foolish decision, but it made things easier. He'd rather not break glass just in case an alarm was to go off... Ever since the year 3015, built-in alarms were installed in estates. It was a smart idea, but unfortunately, the production ceased to halt, hence this house probably had the alarm too... But as long as he doesn't trip or trample into any censor of some sort, he's absolutely fine.

His trademark worn bag is near full by the time he turns to leave. And really, he's making way back to the main room when he collides into a solid mass of some sort. The thing is, he _knows_ it's not a wall – the owner stumbled with a grunt, and Neku's internal survival-switch flips on.

Unfortunately, the other guy has the same idea and Neku doesn't realise it until he's on top of him, but this person was freaking _huge_! Not fat-wise, but muscle and bulk – a behemoth. He bites back the cry that wants to tear out of his throat as he's thrown into the adjacent table, the corner jabbing sharply into his side wound. Instead, Neku grits his teeth in agony and delivers a blind, sharp kick to the guy's knee cap. The explosive crack notifies him that he's hit target and when the guy falls to the opposing knee, palm grasping darkened material, Neku jolts up and tries to slip by.

The hand that was inspecting the knee cap suddenly darts out and grasps his ankle, pulling him to the ground and forcing his teeth down on his tongue.

Neku mentally groans as the taste of blood invades his mouth, filling up his senses. However, he wastes no time in delaying actions any further. He lifts up his other foot and slams the heel down on the offending hand once or twice struggling desperately, futilely. He feels like prey refusing to give up the fight against a much larger enemy – and he knows this is one battle that he won't be able to win.

Suddenly, the other is hovering over him on all fours, pinning down both legs and arms with his own. He swiftly moves out of the way of an attempted head butt and for the first time, he speaks: "Cut it _out_! Or else I'll make ya!"

Neku feels hope slipping away, and his throat tightens because he's /failed/. He averts his gaze sharply to the right, biting down on his lower lip. "Go ahead," he threatens softly, afraid his voice will betray him. "But just know that you're letting two others _die_ because of your selfishness."

The words rub his offender the wrong way. "I ain't selfish! You have no right to say that! You don't know anythin' 'bout me, and you _don't_—"

"I don't _what_?" Neku spits back, gaze now fixated into a glare and locked on with the other's. "Don't know what it's like to _starve_? Having to _survive_ every day and worry about my mother and friend? Having to just sit by and _watch_ someone die because I don't know what the hell works around this joint?!" His voice cracks at the last demand, because he just _feels_ useless... Hell, let this guy kill him... Who really cared anymore?

The weight suddenly leaves and Neku stiffens, pulling himself into a sitting-position with hands planted firmly behind him for support. He winces and clenches his eyes shut as the kitchen light is whipped on. When he believes his vision has adjusted, he opens them blearily, looking out between slits at first.

It's true that the guy is a _lot_ bigger than him... Practically soldier material. He's dressed in a casual attire akin to Neku's, and on his head is a black beanie with a skull in the middle. The headgear practically mats down his messy blonde hair, and his eyes are blue, almost the same shade as Rhyme...

_Wait..._

"What ya mean someone dying?" he asks.

Neku recovers from his shock quicky. "My..." He juggles the option whether to lie or tell the truth... And yet, he feels as if he can trust this guy... There's just something about him that makes him stand out. "...mother. She's dying. I don't know what she has..." His fist tightens and he grinds his teeth together until it practically _hurts_. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let everything just fall apart now..."

There is silence before the response. "I'm sorry, man... I din't know... I jus' heard somethin' and came runnin'..." He admits, guilty, with a hand clamped on the opposite shoulder with eyes slammed to the floor. "But I don't have any medicine or nothin'... I got rid of it for yen so I could use for the future and stuff..."

Neku wonders what the hell this guy could use yen for in a situation like this, but decides not to question. To each his own. "It's fine." He responds, hand groping for the bag. He then holds it up, waiting for the blonde to take all the food back. "Here. I... I can look elsewhere..." It was only fair. Though Neku did suffer a few good wounds from the previous struggle, he didn't end up killed, right?

"Take it..." He pushes it back. "Sometimes food is good for curing sickness an' she might get better. An' by the way, the name's Daisukeno- ... Ah, jus' call me Beat." And it's odd, but he just smiles warily, unsure as if he doesn't know if what he's doing is right or not.

Despite the sudden shift in atmosphere, Neku is touched by the concern.

* * *

It's exactly one in the afternoon...

She's worried, biting her thumbnail anxiously, shooting worried glances towards the door. What was taking so _long_? Did something happen? Another minute ticks by and her legs feel stiff – she's come to the conclusion that by the end of the day she won't be able to walk due to all the nerves eating at her from the inside out.

A call for her name sounds from the other room and she hurries.

She does not look at the time again that night.

* * *

"Beat... Did you ever have a sister?"

The aforementioned tenses, stopping whatever he was in the middle of to take in the question fully, and at first, Neku wonders if this was a bad time to ask. But Beat shakes his head. "No, man..." He shifts his gaze to Neku, blue meeting blue. "Why ya askin' so suddenly?" It's not a challenge or a threat, but rather an honest to God question. And in a way, Neku doesn't even _know _why he's asking. Yeah, Beat had blonde hair and blue eyes, but so did a lot of people... Then again, Rhyme never went into detail about her brother and for all he knew, they could've come from a different parent? Gah, no, he had to take the risk, he had to ask... It was Rhyme's old house and maybe if Beat wasn't really her brother, maybe he knew him... _But the two – Rhyme and Beat – looked alike so why not_...?

Neku turns the medication over in his hand, suddenly finding the bottle interesting. "Just wondering. I... kinda met someone a few weeks ago who said she got separated from her brother."

Silence, and Neku looks over to see if Beat's alright.

He is – minus the suddenly focused and serious eyes. "Wha' she look like?"

The redhead wants to fire back his question, but the desperate look on Beat's face puts everything else on hold. Neku is unsure of how he responds, so he just spills everything right then and there, "She looks just like you. Blonde hair, blue eyes... And she has this bell pendant that I have never seen her take off before. She wears it all the time, said it was given to her by her older brother... For weeks she thought he was dead, and even now she's still not sure. But she misses him, and she doesn't know where to start looking." Neku's eyes harden at the resolve. "She goes by Rhyme."

Beat's reaction was both expected, and unexpected – it depended on what angle Neku decided to look at. The glass in his hand shattered to the ground, spewing pieces in every direction possible, and he was shaking his head in disbelief, repeating, "No" as if it were a mantra. "No, no, tha'... Tha'... She ain't alive... You jus' toyin' with me; ya never met her, so how do ya know her name?" His tone is borderline demanding, but underneath, there's hope. It's very light, a sliver, but it's there... And Neku knows Beat is struggling not to break down right then and there; he can tell from the violent shudders coursing through the older boy's body, the tight, set jaw.

He doesn't know where to go from here. He feels lost and suddenly, he wishes Rhyme _was _with him... "I know her because we met. She's been with me for some time now." Neku averts his gaze. "She's convinced you're dead... Said something about you being shot?"

Something strangled tears free from Beat's throat and he clamps a hand over his eyes, teeth clenched while the opposing hand locks the edge of the table in a death grip. He does not move either out of fear from getting cut by the splattered shards, or because he's too caught up in his thoughts, trying to let his mind grasp the news. "She dead... She ain't here no more..." He unveils his eyes but slams his stare to the ground, still in disbelief. "You crazy, man... Either tha' or you one of them... No one knows 'bout her 'cept me n' my folks... But they ain't here anymore either..."

Neku doesn't know what else to use, tell Beat that he's being truthful. "I'm not one of the soldiers... Otherwise, I wouldn't be in your house; I would've killed you without a single thought." _Because they're heartless like that. _"And yes, she _is _alive, Beat. She's been living with me ever since." He takes a small step forward, feeling the soles of his shoes crunching the glass like the debris of the city. "Rhyme needs to know that you're alive too—"

"Jus' can it, aight!" Beat snarls, face twisted in a glare despite the obvious tears in his eyes. "I don' know you, n' I know you don' know Rhyme the way I do! I don' know wha's going on, but this is one half-baked excuse of a joke, man. I ain't laughin' –"

The gunshot explodes from outside, the bullet slicing the space between both of the boys. They freeze at first before turning their heads to the window, now containing a single hole in its pane. Distantly, Neku hears the sound of the safety trigger being pulled down, the sound resonated by surrounding empty space, echoing. His head whips in Beat's direction and he screams, "_Get down_!" Without another moment, he follows his own command, hissing as the remaining glass embeds itself into his palms and forearms.

He does so, hitting the deck and reacting to the shards with a wince of his own. Beat does not hesitate to slide over to Neku as soon as the second shot goes off. He pulls him up, harshly, by the arm, steering them both into the adjacent room. His feet carry them quickly to the door below the stairs – the basement. Beat is only on the first or second step – hand still on his wrist – when Neku feels blazing pain lance up his own, coaxing a cry out of his throat.

Out of instinct, his hand slaps onto the fresh wound and he gives a shaky nod at Beat's panicked, "You alright?!" Neku, using his good arm, pulls the door shut tightly, locking it before charging down the stairs after the other boy, who's now gesturing to another room. The sudden spurt of adrenaline - and he swears it's a miracle he's still moving - thrumming through his veins kicks him into action, and he pushes past the stinging pain until they're both through the next exit...

...They're outside. Had there been a door he overlooked before 'breaking in'? At first he doesn't believe it, but when he feels the gravel beneath his feet, it convinces him that it's real. They've escaped, and he can still hear the rapid gunfire from the other end of the house.

But they're safe.

For now.

And the vast energy slowly evaporates, leaves him with no stamina and his new injury is bleeding... a _lot_, and dammit, his arms... They're stained red from blood too – he suddenly feels lightheaded and the world is twisting around him. Neku distantly hears Beat's question and the clap on the shoulder (the good one, thank God) is enough to spiral him into unconsciousness –

– the voices in his head pull the final chords of consciousness loose.

* * *

_- "Yo, enough wid the huff, man! Tha's weak!"_

_- "Listen up, Phones... 'Cause I ain't asking twice. Please... Help me... You gotta help me save her."_

_- "Enough with this partner-stuff! You ain't my partner any more... You're... my friend. So trust that!"_

* * *

Partner...

_Was there a game...?_

* * *

His eyes feel as if they've been nailed shut – he does not want to open them, but the sound of voices flits through his ears, rousing him awake instantly. He's not expecting to see anyone familiar save for Beat, but he's caught off guard when he does. Neku attempts to move his shoulder, straightening his arm to boost himself up, though he immediately cringes at the sting and he falls back down, fingers grazing linen of some sort, a bandage. He pieces together what happened – the shot, the sudden absence of adrenaline and the blood loss, Beat's voice – and his senses return.

Her friend is not with her (again), and Neku begins to wonder if there's something going on between them that she does not want anyone to know of. But it doesn't matter because Shiki's _here_, and the sudden first thing on his list is to apologize first – he doesn't know why, but from the sudden dream, the voices... It feels like a priority, almost as important as the mess he has waiting for him at home.

Shiki reaches out tentatively from the end of the bed, asking quietly, "Are you feeling better?"

Neku nods, blinking once. "Yeah, I am..." _Sorta_. "Shiki, about yesterday—"

She shakes her head, "It's fine. Mr. H explained so I understand..." She gestures to his arm vaguely, hesitant, shy almost. "I don't know how long it will hold, so maybe put on a new one when you get back home... Speaking of that, your mom... Is she okay?" Dark brown eyes are curious, albeit concerned; almost as if she comes from experience. And hey, in the environment they're in... it's certainly possible.

He doesn't know how to answer, so he remains silent, praying that they find something else to discuss. _Anything_. He doesn't want to think about that and since he lost consciousness again, it was probably some ungodly hour by now... And wait a minute... Beat. The one who actually _saved _him? Where the hell was he? Neku scans the room once, finding it devoid of any other person aside from Shiki and himself. "How did I get here?"

Her shoulders slump from the sudden change of topic. "Eri and Beat know each other. He used to stop in a lot in the past, but after a while, he showed up less and less. We've met him before so that's why both of you are with us. For now." Shiki's features dissolve into a near-frown. "You probably have to leave again, don't you?" When she notes the absence of his response, she takes this as a chance to push on, "What if me or Eri ran to your house? We could tell what happened, and you could recuperate here."

Neku dismisses this with a flat, "That won't work." The tone of voice is not rude, and does not contain any malice despite the way the phrase is spoken. "Rhyme won't let anyone else in even if you _do _identify yourself. She doesn't know you or Eri – I don't think it's a good idea." He lifts his right arm to push away the blankets, but stiffens instantly.

Both of them – his forearms at least – are bandaged, the sanguine spots a temporary scar, reminders that he's really helpless. He can't go out in a weakened state – and that blasted stab wound wasn't completely healed either. If he were attacked like yesterday then... No. Shiki was right, but he couldn't leave Rhyme and his mother hanging. So disdainfully, Neku falls back, eyes shut tightly. "I live near Molco... It should the fourth or fifth house—" '_Apartment, ruins_,' he corrects himself mentally. "—on the right; it's the only door without a knocker. Shouldn't be hard to find..."

Shiki seems surprised at his sudden change in mind, but she does not protest. Instead, she bobs her head in understanding and leaves briefly. Because Neku knows she'll be back... She was just that type of person.

Someone special.

* * *

Neku knew Shiki sensed his anxiety, his worry. At some point, he drifted off again, but only for a few minutes. The room seemed empty in comparison to before, so he thought he was alone, meaning no guard. He slowly eased himself out of bed, only planting his foot down on the wooden floor when a voice cut his actions. Neku grimaced at Shiki's order, sliding back under the covers, irritated. His mind roamed aimlessly, focusing mostly on his home, some on Beat, the other on the pin... Was Eri back yet?

"Hey, Neku? I have to be honest: I'm surprised you and Beat showed up here together... After I saw you have that talk with Joshua the other day, I didn't think you'd trust anyone." Shiki muses looking up at the ceiling while she brings a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

He bites back the scowl. Was she _really _this _dense_? Just how trusting was she of others? How the hell did she manage to survive for so long? "Don't go imagining things. I'm only with him because we were attacked – that's all." In a way, it's partially true, but the other half of the story is between him, Beat, and Rhyme. Shiki doesn't need to know that, nor does Eri – he wasn't sure what to make of them. Hell, Neku didn't really understand _anyone_. He pushes this away, attempting to change the subject. "Where is Beat anyway?"

"Oh, he's..." She fiddles with her glasses, suddenly nervous. "...He left, but he said he was coming right back; I don't know what he had in mind." The last part sounded rushed, a pathetic cover that encased the truth crookedly. "Did you need to speak to him?"

No, he didn't... not really. But where the hell did Beat go off to? Was it to look for Rhyme? '_That meathead... He doesn't know where I _live.' In his defense, Neku understood; if he heard of someone he knew originally thought dead was actually living with some stranger, then he'd be wandering down the streets as well. "When do you think they'll be back?"

Shiki shrugs her shoulders, giving an estimation. "I don't know. Hopefully soon. It's almost dark out." There are no windows, but judging by the lengths of time he's been imprisoned in this room, he knows it's late. "Neku, can I ask you something?" She locks onto sapphire eyes, a nonverbal affirmation. "Why don't you trust me and Eri?"

_We won't hurt you_. Those are the unspoken words, but no matter how hard Neku tries, he can't... They don't fuse themselves into his mind. He just doesn't believe it; he can't. One too many times he's been hurt: upfront physically and mentally, through Rhyme, and through his mother. He knows the two girls would be incapable of causing physical harm to him, but that doesn't mean they were incapable of hurting him mentally. Inadvertency or not – they were nice, Neku knew this, and he'd hate to see something happen. He won't let himself get too attached – he isn't ready to go back into that situation. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just..." He struggles for the right words, not wanting to offend her. "I don't know you, I don't know Eri. Maybe I really _don't _trust you guys, but it's too early to tell. I'm not like Eri or Joshua... Mr. H or Beat... I grew up having to teach myself that you can't always let down your guard. There are good people, right, but you can't immediately assume the positives without seeing the rest of them."

Neku really does not think about his overall view until the words are out of his mouth, but he really doesn't believe in others. He always had to hold them out first, make sure he knew them first before drawing conclusions. It was, even to him, a very harsh outlook on life, on other people. And at the very back of his mind, it gnawed, pestering him because in reality, it _was _bad. It was a flaw that would take years upon years to fix. He grew up independent all his life, having to rely on two people. Adding more to the group would benefit and cause more hurt – there's always a good with a bad.

"Oh, okay..." she refuses to make eye contact again, and Neku's positive by now that it's a habit of hers, something spurred out of nerves and apprehension.

And then she just... _asks _something that sounds _beyond _absurd, and the first word that comes out Neku's mouth is, "What?" followed up by an incredulous look.

"What's your favorite color?" She repeats, tone unwavering, browns eyes vanishing twice from two blinks of the eyes.

Had it not been for the seriousness in her eyes, he would've broken down laughing, possibly crying... Dammit, what was this girl _taking_? What did Eri spike her food with? Or maybe Shiki tripped and hit her head real hard at birth... Nevertheless, this girl is _crazy_. There's a freaking war going on, her best friend is risking her life to pass on a message to _his _family, and she wants to know his favorite _color_? Put bluntly, Neku was a virgin to every day average talk. This type of question, just the suddenness of it was so... foreign to him. Rhyme had asked him before too, but she hadn't gone from talking about 'trusting people' to just likes and interests... She had asked when they were setting up dinner, his mother able to stand on two legs, animated, spirited—

_Stop. _He pushes down the sickening feeling that rises into his throat, trying to focus on Shiki's question. He answers with one of his own, "Are you _high_? After everything I just said you want to know what color I like?" When she frowns, he pushes back the protests and retorts – because whether it was true to others or not, Shiki could come off as scary, threatening. Neku resists the urge to recoil from her fierce stare, rolling his eyes instead. "Blue, I guess... Not too light, not too dark if you want me to be specific."

A peculiar expression flashes across her face briefly, something that tells him she's having a little internal victory dance insider her brain. A small smile plays across her lips and she closes her eyes, giggling, _and for some reason his stomach does a little flip_ (he averts his gaze, cursing the light heat that contaminates his face). "You mean like your eyes?"

'_Well, no... Not really..._' He hasn't looked in a mirror for a while, and after the struggle with the soldier and the stress that eats him alive, he's a bit afraid to. He doesn't know if he'll recognize the person who stares back. And hey, wait a minute-! Neku shoots her an accusing look. "My eyes? Why are you even _looking _at them?"

He bites down the small particle of satisfaction that bubbles in his stomach, _because it's funny to see how flustered Shiki can get_. She brings her hands up to eye level, waving them back frantically, all the while stuttering, "I-It's not w-what you t-think! You just s-said blue and I-I thought of your eyes, that's all! Gah! No, t-that isn't what I mean either!"

Smirk. He's smirking, but it's not out of arrogance or malice, but it certainly catches himself off guard. The grin slips from his face as soon as he realizes that hey, he actually _smiled_. Well, a small one that could be taken the wrong way, but it was still in the same family tree as a smile... Why did it hurt to think of that?

Neku's shoulders lift in a small shrug, wanting to move onto something else, even if it _is _another question. Because deep down, he doesn't feel that bad talking to Shiki... It's _different_. He loves Rhyme like a little sister, he talks to her about anything, and of course, he believes and trusts his mother as well. But with this girl, it's almost as if they're friends, getting to know each other for the first time and Neku would be lying if he said he didn't like it. He's new to it all, but maybe this could get him to loosen up a bit...

She hadn't seemed to notice the smirk (thank _God_), so when she finally recovers, her face is flushed. "Very funny, _Neku_," Her tone contains no malice though, but rather jabbing humor, not meant to harm. "Alright, next question: What about time of day? Do you have a preference?"

_He used to like the afternoon. _When it wasn't just him and Rhyme, when they all talked together, when he didn't have to go out _every day_. There were breaks more common in the past than there were now. "Night. It's the only time I'm at home, with my family. By then, I know we're all safe and sound – I don't have to worry about soldiers by then. It's the only time where I can breathe and just feel... _normal_, as if I'm not just someone running around the city trying to survive."

Shiki takes this in as well, stretching and turning this new piece of information until she's loaded for the next question. "Hmm... I agree; night is the best time. Eri's home by then, and we just wait for the next day... Oh, um... Do you have anyone you like? A favorite person?"

It's a tie between his mother and Rhyme... But he doesn't want Shiki to know anymore about his mother than she learnt from Mr. H – not yet. That's a family issue only... As far as he's concerned, she's in the state of mind where it's just some stray virus, not a complete struggle. And he doesn't want her to know about Rhyme just yet though she may find out when Eri returns... "Hanekoma, the guy who works at the café." His gaze flits down to his wrapped forearms. "I say I don't trust people, but there's just something about Mr. H... Something safe. I feel as if I can trust him, and he's the only adult – aside from my mom – who I know I can rely on." Even when he's finished, he still refuses to look her way. But that does not stop his question from coming through, "Why are you asking me these all of a sudden?" _And why am I answering?_

The girl falls back on the bed, arms folded. "I don't know. Maybe I just want to get to know you more and maybe get you to open up? I mean you don't have to answer me, Neku."

"Yeah, but if I don't, you'll never let it go." He quips back.

His ire goes in through one ear and out the other. "Yeah, I guess that's true..." She flips over, now resting on her stomach. "Ah, let's see... So I know why you're so closed off, your favorite color, your favorite person..." She's staring back at him again. "Now what about a least favorite?"

His mind should supply the soldiers, and it does at first, but then he thinks of Joshua. There was no common ground between the two boys, and as far as Neku was concerned, the priss was a snobby brat anyway... Then again, he remembers the talk they had, the day he received the fire pin. Joshua had mentioned something about a bad life, saying that ever since he met Mr. H, things were "easier", but sometimes, he had to "go back" to his old life... Over a dozen scenarios, possibilities as to _what _that life could be ran through his head... And if it weren't for this analysis, Neku would've bluntly stated Joshua was his least favorite.

"I don't dislike one person... I just don't like the soldiers, that's all. The opposing side..." _But then again, our side rarely seems to show their face, huh? _"My view on them is different from yours... After what they've done here, how they destroyed lives and killed innocents..." Hardened sapphire hues lock onto hers. "How do you expect me to just... let that go?"

"I don't." And it was true; he knows this. Even after that little speech in the café, she still didn't expect him to forgive anyone. Maybe he had misjudged her... "I can't forgive them either. But I don't hate all of them." _There she goes_. "I understand why they would be your least favorite." She sits back up, pulling her knees close to her chest. "Me personally, I feel it's more of the leader's fault than the soldiers; they don't get much say in anything and some even go crazy from the work and stress of things, what they're put up to do. Okay, next question..." Neku realizes belatedly that she's trying to cover; he files this away for future analysis. At the look he gives her, she adds swiftly, "It's the last one, really! Let's see... Do you like anything about yourself?"

Neku really doesn't. He hates himself, wishes he was able to do more to support the life he has now, wishes he could put an end to the war that's tearing the earth apart. "No, not really," He supplies honestly, gripping the thin sheets. It wasn't that he was modest; he just didn't care, and there was really nothing interesting about him – in his opinion at least. "What about you?" Neku asks, turning the tables on her.

Shiki recoils sharply, but recovers with a sigh. "Nope. I don't really... feel like I do a lot around here, you know? I feel as if it's mostly Eri who's risking everything instead." She gazes in his direction, biting her lower lip. "I just feel like I'm pulling her back. In a way, I guess you could say I'm kinda envious: I admire how she has enough courage to wander out like that. In comparison, I'm... nothing."

He disagrees. She's already proved herself to be a good person, and just because one lived with someone who liked to risk their neck (him) daily, that didn't make them useless. "Some people are just cut out for different things." He slams his eyes to the floor, avoiding contact. "I don't find you useless." He admits quietly, shyly, almost – Neku wonders where the hell that response came from. Perhaps Shiki's tactics with the questions were finally paying off, working. He didn't feel as closed off from her, and even deeper, she was just like him in a way: They were both lost. Neku's overcome with a new respect for her – it surprises him at first, but it's not a bad surprise.

Shiki chuckles nervously, embarrassed almost. "T-Talk about a change! But anyway..." She forces herself to calm down, smiling gently. "Thanks. That's sweet of you, Neku."

When the door slams open, Neku wants to jump out of bed and thank Beat from saving him from a possible (very) flustered response… Which would probably involve gapping like a fish and stuttering... Fortunately, Neku cherished his pride enough not to stoop down that low.

Before either two can react, Beat, who's blank stare is fixated on the overall picture, cuts in, "I'm back." He blinks a few times, and he looks ready to find the closest piece of furniture and hide under it in embarrassment. "...And uh... Well... I think Eri's still out... and I couldn' find my sis..." Disappointment and melancholy makes itself known as he leans against the doorframe dejectedly, eyes to the floor. A moment passes and Beat is already asking a new question. "Yo, Neku? Is it alright if I speak with ya?" He shoots Shiki an apologetic look. "Uh... jus' one on one?"

She seems to understand, rising from the bed and edging herself closer to the door. Before she leave, she turns to Neku. "It was... nice talking to you," The corner of her mouth curves upwards in a small, timid smile. "I'd like to get to know you more if it's alright with you." It comes out more of a question than anything else, but Neku gets the gist of it.

His response consists of a nod and a, "Sure, why not?"

Beat is left in the dust, confused once it's just him and Neku. He gestures to the door, mouth agape. "Wha' she talkin' about?"

"Don't worry about it." Neku dismisses, sitting up straighter. His mind strays and he's concerned about the time of day again, but he swallows it down – the chances of going home tonight were very thin. "So what was it that you needed?"

"Oh, that... Uh..." Beat's struggling for the right words, trying not to mutilate the question. "Where exactly do ya live?"

_He's looking for Rhyme_. Neku parts his lips in preparation to answer, but he seals his mouth firmly, eyes averting. He doesn't know why he feels so hesitant all of a sudden. Not only would he make Beat angry, but Rhyme would be heartbroken. And it's awful, but at first, he's tempted to just lie or maybe dismiss the question... He feels selfish; he knows both Beat and Rhyme are related biologically, but that didn't... It didn't give Neku the excuse to keep it from them. And the desperateness in Beat's eyes, the unspoken _begging _is what makes him rethink.

The older boy looks, put bluntly, on the edge of tears, trying not to break down on the spot. "Neku, _please_... If you tellin' the truth man, I jus'... She's the only one I have left." His voice breaks on the last word, and it's enough to harden Neku's resolve.

He winces inwardly because he's putting them _all in danger_. "I live around Molco, but Beat? Could you wait until we're both ready to go? I want to leave today, but Shiki and Eri probably wouldn't let me, huh?" He smiles weakly, to assure Beat he's being honest, true.

At first, Beat's speechless, but he straightens, pushing himself off the wall. "Yeah... Sounds great," He grins and the way his eyes light up from the news reminds Neku of Rhyme, whenever he would return home safe. Personally, Neku is unsure what will happen with her after the two are reunited, but he tries to remain positive – Shiki, Rhyme, and his mother wouldn't have wanted him to think strictly about the consequences. "Thanks a ton, Neku."

* * *

**A/N****: **_I would like to say that I do have chapter 5 halfway through, and that the rest of my word count is with that chapter. Unfortunately, I did **not **reach 50,000 words, but I at least got 2/3 of the way done... I believe this is due to how I view writing. No matter what, I just **can't **seem to put writing on a schedule. I consider that treating it like a job - writing, to me, is an art. You can't force it or else it comes out like crap (most of the time)._

_My reasons for the first five chapters feeling... "rushed" is due to the upcoming chapters (some with excerpts finished). There is a lot more detail to this than I thought there would be, and I want to have the sequel (if it gets a decent following; otherwise this fanfic will be all in one just split into seperate arcs) written after I get in ten chapters - or twelve. So yes, chapters are significantly longer than my other fanfics and will have more detail. Fight scenes may be - at first - sloppy and unorganized because it is a new experiment. I'm not used to fight scenes, which is going to be unfortunate because this fanfic has more action than my other ones. I myself am unsatisfied with Beat and Neku's meeting and how I planned it out, but hopefully the future scenes concerning Beat will make up for it._

_Regardless, thank you kindly to those who stayed loyal to all four chapters, and I should have chapter 5 done soon (it is halfway). I do not know when "**Fragments of a Dream**" will be updated, but when it is, I will be adding some changes to my overall status on this site._

_And as a final conclusion, I may not be doing NaNoWriMo next year. I just... I don't view writing like a job; I can't make a schedule out of it. At one point, I had written 8,400 words in _one sitting_, but I still needed more to reach a higher amount. Soooo... I don't know. I'll think about it; so far, I'm not that pleased with NaNoWriMo, so I may not use it for a while, until I can get adjusted properly._

**~ Inita**


	5. Lamentando

**.: Tacet Syncopation :.  
~ Lamentando~**

At times, he wishes he hadn't spent the night under Shiki's care.

He had nothing against her – not since their little questions the other day – but his anxiety, the worry for Rhyme and his mother chased away sleep all night long. That wasn't the worst part: When he and Beat were ambushed on the other side of Shibuya, he reacted so quickly that he had forgotten the worn leather bag at the house. It was probably in the hands of the soldiers by now or still waiting for him on the table Unfortunately, Neku didn't' see himself picking it up any time soon. But he pushes that aside because the more he thinks about it the more upset he grows.

That bag had the medicine; Beat had the supposed cure somewhere in the cabinets, and it ended up in Neku's hands at one point. He remembered the feel of the plastic bottle, covered in a myriad of scratches from constant use, the prescription sticker beginning to slowly peel away from the worn glue, the hard-to-open white cap, and – he was going to stop thinking about that right now. Immediately.

Beat, after thanking Eri, was waiting by the door for Neku, trying to keep his patience under control, but he could see the wait was driving him mad due to the older boy's body language. Really, Neku only needed a few more minutes to actually sit down and thank Shiki, and really mean it.

It could've been his imagination, but he thought there was a slight trace of dejection in her eyes, as if she were upset that he was leaving so suddenly. In a way, it was understandable; they finally got to know one another (bit by bit), and now he was leaving and who knew when they were going to run into one another? Perhaps at Mr. H's café, but Neku went there at random; he didn't have a day set aside. But Shiki tells him (and Beat) to be careful on their way back, saying if they needed to stay somewhere, it was fine by both her and Eri.

They left not long after that.

* * *

Beat is one who has to fill every moment of silence with chatter, Neku notes dryly. He doesn't necessarily mind it because it _does _get lonely after a while every now and then, but there are soldiers _everywhere_. They hid in the least expected places – it wasn't an assumption, it was a known fact. So when Neku finally sees his home in the distance, he can't help sighing with relief. He interrupts Beat's rambling and gestures to the building.

Suddenly, the color drains from the taller boy's face, foot scraping against the asphalt as he takes a clumsy step backwards. It silences him, but not for long – Neku doesn't mind this time though. "So she... She's really there...?" When he's only given an affirmative nod, Beat inhales slowly, lungs filling with the soiled air. The oxygen in Shibuya is not one-hundred percent clean nor dirty, but if taken in huge gulps the way Beat just did previously, it could cause damage. It was why everyone around Shibuya – the majority anyway – only took small breaths, breathing regularly only with more caution.

Neku tugs at Beat's forearm, gently. "Come on," he says, jerking his head in the direction. "She's waited long enough." Crossing the distance to reach his home takes longer than he anticipated, but maybe that's because Beat's anxiety is rubbing off on him.

How _will _Rhyme react? He's worried too...

By the time they reach the door, pulling at Beat's arm to get him moving is like trying to pull a safe loaded with riches. Neku glances over his shoulder, puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asks, letting go while his other hand occupies the door knob, finding it locked. He breaks eye contact and roots in his pocket for the key.

"I jus'... I'm nervous, man... We haven't seen each other in a while... What if she don't remember me?" The tone is strained, peppered with stress in varying levels. When Neku inserts the key into the lock, breaking down the final barrier between his sister and the outside world – quite literally – Beat feels his pulse race, and the need to run away creeps up his spine. "Does she even know wha' I look like?"

Neku exhales softly, not a sigh, not a huff. It's as if he's trying to release all the nerves before walking in. He looks over his shoulder, sapphire eyes locking with cobalt blue. "She'll remember you, and I'm positive she remembers what you look like. Memories aren't really forgotten; you may forget in your head, but something inside will trigger – it's as if we don't truly forget. Sometimes memories just need a little help coming out." He quotes that straight from Rhyme, and it makes his heart twist because what'll happen with Rhyme once she sees her brother?

Beat invites himself in after Neku, allowing a small smile to grace his features. "Yeah... I guess you right, yo." He's directed to a seat at the worn, wooden table while Neku leaves the room, probably off to get Rhyme.

The redhead stops by his mother's room first, opening the door to peer in. He feels a part of the weight lift off his shoulders; she's sleeping, and appears rather peaceful. Maybe she was recovering after all...? Neku backs away, pulling the door until he hears the click, confirming it's closed. He turns and welcomes himself into his room, finding Rhyme zonked out in his bed. The final weight leaves him and he approaches her, kneeling besides the mattress. He shakes her gently, whispering her name softly.

Rhyme comes to with a small groan, sleep refusing to let her go entirely. She opens her pale blue eyes drowsily at first, but when she sees it's Neku, they fly open and she's more aware. "You're home." she breathes, sitting up. "One of your friends came by and she told me a bit about what happened, and— Neku, what _happened _to your arms?"

He dismisses her with a wave of the hand, pulling her into a hug which she returned. When he lets her go, he explains his story, "I had a bit of an issue at your old house... And I ended up having to run..." He chews his lower lip, averting his gaze in shame. "The pack is still in the house... I forgot it." _Sorry. I just... fled. I didn't have time to recover and I thought of myself first. I'm just... awful._

She nods, understanding. "I see... But..." she folds her hands atop her lap, fiddling with the fabric of the blanket. "You're safe, right? The worst that could've happened is that we lost you instead of the medicine. It's alright, Neku..."

Relief mixed with the lingering guilt flows through his veins, and he lets out a shaky breath. "Thanks, Rhyme..." She mumbles an 'mmm-hmm' before he fires the question that's been on his mind. "How's mom? Did anything happen while I was gone?"

The calm and somewhat joyful demeanor slips from her face, and she gazes out the window. "Not good... She had another attack, but it didn't last as long as the last one... But Neku, she's... getting weaker." He isn't able to slip in his concern because Rhyme is continuing her side, "She wanted to speak to you when you got home. Don't worry about me; I think we have some leftovers, maybe enough for all of us. And if we don't, then I'll go without eating." Rhyme slides out of bed, helping her friend to his feet. She points towards the door. "I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"Hey, Rhyme, hold on a second, okay?" Neku stops her from sprinting out of the room, placing a hand on her shoulder. "When I was at your old house, I ran into someone... He helped me escape when we were being attacked – we can trust him. He's the one who brought me all the way to Shiki and Eri's; without him, I would've been dead. But he has nowhere to go; his home is currently under surveillance by now – I'm sure of it. I... want you and mom to meet him."

The girl seems confused at first, the fact Neku is suddenly trusting a stranger must seem odd, but she pushes this aside. If Neku was alright with everything, then she would be too. She bobs her head, not saying a word as he takes her hand and leads her towards the kitchen. Rhyme doesn't really _look _– her eyes have been on the floor the whole time – but when she lifts her head, her breath catches in her throat, hands rising to cover her mouth, the pressure of tears building behind her eyes.

"_Beat_!"

His brother hears her from the table and he looks up, expression blank and pure shock. He pushes back the chair, standing, and his voice is just as strangled as hers. "Rhyme..."

Neku feels her back away and Beat flinches from the sudden reaction. He looks down at Rhyme, who has finally found her voice. "I... N-No... You can't b-be here... You're... You _died_... I h-heard the gun shot..." The tears are flowing freely now, soaking the sleeves of her orange shirt.

Beat shakes his head, desperation in his eyes. He takes a step forward but takes back the action, opting to reach a hand out to her instead. "No, you don't get it, Rhyme... They didn't shoot me – I got away. It was a false shot. I only got shot in the arm, nowhere else. When you ran off, one tried to hurt you and he raised his gun. I threw him off and he fired at trash, and then they tried gettin' me – that's how I escaped. I was able to lose them and since then, I been livin' at home." He chokes back the sobs, tries to swallow them down but they're too strong. "I met Eri one day and she helped me. But after a while, I just stopped visitin' them; I needed to rely on myself."

Meanwhile, Neku keeps himself closed off from the other two, only listening, not speaking while he leans against the wall, arms folded. He pities them both: He sees the hurt and pain in both of their eyes, how they _want _to believe but can't bring themselves to do even that. They've been separated for so long, convinced themselves that the other was dead. Suddenly, Neku wishes his mom was awake because _she'd _know what to do. She always did – he misses her already and she isn't even _dea_—

_Shut up_. He snaps at the nasty voice in his head, venom laced in his thoughts. That wasn't going to happen; they were all going to make it out just fine, Beat was going to start living with them – they would survive the war.

Rhyme hugs herself tightly, nails digging into her upper arms, clenching the shirt, as if she's trying to convince herself this is not a dream but reality. She does not keep eye contact with Beat, gaze now back to her shoes. Her head shakes back and forth, back and forth. "No, no, no..." She mutters, sinking to the floor. "I'm just... dreaming. This is just some... twisted dream... It's not real, it's not real, it's not real..."

He's overwhelmed with pity just looking at her, and he feels himself bend down out of instinct, hands frozen in midair, attempting to comfort her. The only thing that prevents him from following his action through is Beat. So he lets them fall.

Beat has already crossed the room and he's kneeling down before Rhyme as well, and in contrast to Neku, he _does _place his hands atop her shoulders, staring hard. "Rhyme, look at me," his voice is surprisingly soft, and it is the only thing that brings Rhyme's attention to him. "It's me, yo... I ain't fake, this ain't a dream... I'm really here."

She stares at him first, scrupled before she showed a sign of life. The young girl did not return er brother's gesture with a hug, but rather she fell to her knees, shaking uncontrollably. No sobs escaped her as she continued to let the tears fall; they were all bordered in the back of her throat - the ones that did escape only came out as faint whimpers. When Beat pulls her close, she doesn't push him away, she does not accept it at first... But she visibly relaxes, and Neku backs away from the scene, not wanting to disturb a thing.

* * *

Neku has both Beat and Rhyme spend time in WildKat café, assuring that he'd be fine home alone with his mother. Rhyme promises they won't be out long and Beat concurs; only when the two walk out the door does he begin to ponder what will happen now that they are reunited, together.

There was no doubt that Rhyme had not yet recovered from the shock of it all. As far as Neku was concerned, she probably thought it was just some sick, cruel joke: They found her brother's doppelganger and decided to play a little prank on her out of boredom, something to break the usual norm of everyday life. On Beat's hand, he was in just as much astonishment, but the love he held for his sister, those feelings of being alone for so long, the idea that he would never see her again? It all inspired him – in the oddest of ways – to try harder, try to patch things up and fix them back to the way they originally were. And with time, the two would grow back together, sew that inseparable bond they always had.

_So why did it bother Neku so _much_?_

He was glad for both of them; it had been one of the few highlights of his overall life. But he didn't know how to react if Rhyme just left, out of his life. Certainly not on purpose or out of malice, but out of the love for her biological brother... her _real _brother, the one who took a bullet just for her (quite literally). Neku couldn't compare to that, never _would. _Not unless he and Rhyme were held at gunpoint themselves – not the first time for either one of them, sad to say.

There were moments where he was tempted to rush out and hurry to the café himself, but the only thing that kept him back, kept him chained to his estate, was his mother. He had stopped in on her earlier after Beat and Rhyme were reunited, but she was still resting, so he just sat around the house, running a calloused thumb over the scratched surface of the fire pin. Though he had planned it, Neku still did not have a solid date to speak with Mr. H or – because he was the one who personally handed it to him – Joshua. In his time, he had hoped for the former; he was far more pleasant and tolerable, respectful.

Neku does not know either male – and inside, he doesn't _want _to. There is an unknown force there, a barrier that is heavily veiled with secrecy, something foreign not to be messed with. Had it been a thin shield, he would've dove right in, barging through the doors and demanding to know _what the hell this pin really was and how the hell was he able to use it_. Unfortunately, life was not simple, and being one of destiny's least favorite, the situation was made a thousand times more complicated. No matter what he did, he could never reach the café.

The distraction?

Beat and Rhyme, and his only parent. Had there not been so many issues, had there been no sickness, no separation of family, he would've corned the barista and his sidekick Prissy into an interrogation. Mr. H was well respected, yes, but Neku's thoughts and emotions were boiling inside, straining against rusted restraints, screeching to be let out.

He starts suddenly, dropping the pin as his name is called from a specific room. Kneeling down, he scoops the small token and heads towards the source of the sound, wooden floorboards creaking in protest as the flat of his feet land upon their back. The door protests too, wooden gate dull from the lack of oil and proper care. But the overall condition of his shelter – really, the _last _thing on his mind – falls to the backburner when he takes in the site of his mother.

She is truly growing weaker, and the sickness does not hesitate to display this. Her hair, once beautiful and proudly glistening with a sheen of its own, is now losing its color, strawberry blonde to something akin to a dull blonde. Her eyes are closed, but in the times she does open them, they appear more cloudy than normal. Her cheeks are hollow and eyes sunken into the concave of the sockets. Sometimes he'd look at her and that light would fade out – she'd lose connection. But it would snap back if he was able to repeat his question or call her name once or twice.

'_Sorry, kid... She's gone—"_

No, she's _not_. Shut. _Up_. He quips back at the voice in his head, hands tightening into fists, draining the color from his knuckles. Neku's teeth are clenched, resisting the urge to scowl, to just outright _break down_. No... He has to be strong; he has no other choice. It's become his mantra: Stay strong for the family to survive.

"What is it?" he sits down beside her, placing a firm hand atop hers. It takes most of his willpower not to pull back; she's _freezing_, and had he not been looking down, he could've sworn his palm had touched bone. Yes, time is almost up, the clock is ticking.

It takes a moment for her response to emerge, but it eventually surfaces. "Are you and Rhyme alright?"

Neku quirks an eyebrow, expressing confusion. Surely his mother heard Rhyme and Beat talking earlier, right? Perhaps she fell asleep earlier and woke up as soon as they left for the café. He isn't sure and right now, he didn't have time to question it. "Yeah, I..." He's unsure of how to go t the situation, debating whether to start from how he and Beat met, or just get all of it over with and just mention Beat and Rhyme's reunion. "I was able to find Rhyme's brother and he asked if he could see her. So I brought him here and they just left for WildKat. I told them not to stay out long."

She nodded, understanding. "I'm glad to hear that... You should tell her brother when they get back that he can stay here. We don't have an extra room, but that shouldn't be a problem... He can stay in here." Her gaze met his as soon as these words were spoken. "I need you to look after them, okay?"

Something inside him just _snaps_ and he pulls free, backing away slowly, head shaking. "No," He responds shakily. "No, no, _no_... You're going to be fine, we're going to make it out together – you, Rhyme, Beat, and me." There are other residents too such as Shiki, Eri, Mr. H, and Joshua, but when it came to importance, family came first, and as far as Neku was concerned, Shiki and Eri were probably one of the luckiest survivors of Shibuya, and there was more behind the curtain when it came to Joshua and Mr. H... But Beat, Rhyme, and his mother? They needed someone to protect them. As much as of a behemoth Beat was, he couldn't take on a soldier alone – no one could. And due to his stature, he was probably a popular target...

"Neku..." his mother began slowly. "Listen to me: I'm not going to live forever, not long from now. You need to accept that if you want to survive and save Rhyme, her brother too. When my time is up, I want you three to flee Shibuya, travel to Shinjuku or somewhere else in Japan, somewhere safe. There may be a higher population in Shinjuku, but there are people willing to fight and survive, there will be a stronger group of fighters. Right now, it's just the three of us, and we're not going to live long if we keep going at the pace we are now."

He didn't want to hear it anymore... There was no hope and though his mother wasn't, put bluntly, dead, she was on the inside.

"It's getting late... You should bring back Rhyme and her brother now, before the soldiers go out for a night patrol." She settles before leaning back against the cushions. "Don't be long, okay?"

A small nod. "I won't be; I'll be right back."

He does not turn around before walking out the door... He can't.

* * *

His mother has given up, and in a way, Neku feels ready to give in as well... But the only person that prevents that is Rhyme. Beat isn't enough for her; she needed more support. Neku had no plans to move out of Shibuya any time soon, but with his mother's words, the very idea made sense, and it was tempting. But he couldn't do that just yet... Shiki and the others would be harder to convince. Having to get someone to ultimately change location was no walk in the park. And he'd be damned if he was letting them stay behind...

Neku pushes aside the orange tresses obscuring his blue eyes, sighing irritably as they fall back into place anyway. He wasn't really a fan of life at the moment... Things just snowballed into far worse situations, pushing hope farther and farther away. He was just sick of it, wanting to give in but unable to. They need him, he reminds himself. Rhyme, Beat, and his mother... Just the thought of those three people further solidify determination – though even _that _is worn down...

The pyrokinetic pin seems to grow warm when he nears closer to the café, and on the inside, something ignites and his teeth grind together, eyes narrowed into slits. He pulls himself to a halt, glaring at the door, the only wall between him and Rhyme, him... and the truth. He _was _going t speak to Hanekoma or Joshua... He didn't care who; they both had something to do with the pin...

Steeling himself together, taking a deep breath, he walks over to the door, pushing it open gently. Sitting at the counter is Rhyme and Beat (thank God), but there was no sign of Hanekoma or Joshua... Figures...

Both siblings turned around, Rhyme being the first to speak. "Neku? What are you doing here?"

He shoves his hands into his pockets, head lowered. "It's almost late and they'll be doing the night patrols... So we need to head on home." He averts his attention to Beat. "There's enough room at my house, so just stay with us; you don't have to worry about going back to the other side of town." Neku reports, taking the seat adjacent to Rhyme. He doesn't look at them but rather at the back rooms visible from his position at the counter. "Did you see Mr. H? I need to speak with him."

"He's back there, yo..." Beat gestured to the back. "Said he'd be right back but he ain't out yet."

Neku nods, hopping off the stool. "Thanks. I'll be right—"

"Oh? You're back again?"

The voice startles him and Neku whirls around, gaze locking on Joshua, and to be quite honest, he's surprised at the hostility in the violet eyes albeit the calm expression. What the hell did he _do_? If anything, _he _should be the one practically glaring at this prissy kid... It doesn't matter, but the sudden look hardens his audacity. "Damn straight," Neku grinds out, frowning. "I need to speak to Mr. H, but if you think you have the answers to what I need to know, then you and I need to talk. And no more holding this off; it's not a joke, and I sure as hell don't want you treating it like it is."

His words don't seem to faze Joshua in the slightest, but it does coax out a response: "You shouldn't be here." He unfolds his arms, sighing, eyes closed. "But I suppose if you need to talk, then I'm all ears." His eyebrows knit together by the time locks his gaze with Neku. "What do you need to know?"

Neku shook his head, gesturing to one of the backrooms. "Not here." He leads Joshua to one of the back rooms, assuring Rhyme nonverbally that he'd be right back. When both boys are in the room (ironically the one Neku had woken up in after slamming his head off the counter), Joshua plops down on the couch, one leg crossed over the other. Neku refuses to sit next to him, standing in front of the closed door with arms folded. "Do you remember what you gave me the last time we met?"

Joshua doesn't respond fully, merely shrugging with a useless answer, "Clarify, please?"

The redhead scowls, patience running thin as he roughly pulls out the pin from his pocket. "_This_," He quips, holding it out to the other boy. "Whatever the hell it is; what did you do? What _is it_? I was attacked the night you gave it to me, and the pin just activated, burning the man alive."

Amethyst eyes harden. "You _used _it?"

Neku's hand tightens around the object out of reflex, calloused fingers digging into an equally rough surface. "Well what did you expect? You even said to use it if came in handy! I didn't even know the pin had that type of ability, and I don't know _what it is_. How did you get a hold of something that dangerous? Did Mr. H give it to you? Just _who are you guys_?"

Joshua giggled amusedly, a cocky smirk gracing his features, further angering Neku. _The nerve-! _"If you'd like to settle down for a sec, I'll gladly fill you in on your questions, one at a time." He sat up straighter, amusement not entirely gone, still present. "Sure, I had told you that the pin would be there if you needed it, but I'm not entirely sure what the object's origins are from anyway. No, Sanae hadn't given me the pin; I decided to grab a few before heading out myself, and rather bite my head off, you should be generous I decided to give you one as well."

"_Don't screw with me, Joshua_!" Neku snapped, jerking a fist at the platinum haired boy. "You may find this funny, but when a freaking pin erupts flames out of thin air, then there's something going on!"

The boy scowled in retaliation. "I'm being quite honest, Neku. Sanae is the only one who knows where they came from, what they're made of. He hasn't told me everything, but I have used a few to defend for myself."

_Why would Joshua have to defend himself...? He seemed like the last person who would need to worry about fighting..._

Neku voices his thoughts, and Joshua's features grow more serious, all traces of amusement and other emotions dissipate. "I don't see how that's any of your business. Is there any particular reason why you'd like to know?" His gaze snaps to the side, delicate hand raising up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. "Just so you know, _everyone _has to fight to survive. Even people you least expect; Sanae included."

In honesty, Neku's a tad bit surprised by the bitterness in the other boy's voice. It was just a question, for God's sake... His lips part to counter his reason, but a sudden tremor that rocks the whole building makes him lose his composure, legs wobbling to support him. He grasps the door knob and Joshua latches onto the arm of the couch, and when the shaking doesn't end, Neku yanks pushes the door open, gazing down the hallway, out the café windows. His eyes scan briefly for Rhyme and Beat, but when his search becomes fruitless, his heart leaps into his throat and he charges towards the exit, blocking out Joshua shouting his name and the fighting against the tremor that vibrates the building.

He nearly crashes through the glass when a certain shake sends him forward, and his stomach drops when an explosion fills his ears, deafening him for a split second.

They're _bombing._

They're _destroying Shibuya_.

What makes the situation worse is the carrier outside, bridge down and soldiers... _dozens _of them surrounding the café... And standing in the midst of it all, are Beat and Rhyme.

As soon as Neku exposes himself, screaming at the soldiers to 'back off', they avert their attention to him, guns raised. Normally, one would throw their hands up in defense or fall to their knees and beg – Neku does neither. He will _not _stoop down, put them on a higher level. He refuses. The warning they shout at him falls on deaf ears, and Neku remains quiet, hand grazing the surface of the pin inside his trousers.

It was almost as if his arrival ceased all assaults; the bombing was put on hold when one soldier spoke into a device. Probably the captain of the current invaders... And as if it couldn't get any worse, the man smiles, but it's full of malice and Neku's stomach just _boils _with pent up hatred. He has shoulder length, straight black hair, and a goatee resting at the very base of his chin. His eyes are unreadable (something that disappoints Neku because reading the expression is the only way he can get a feel to what they're thinking), veiled by white rimmed sunglasses. Unlike the rest of his team, he's clad in a black-vested suit and matching dark pants, almost as if he were going for some job interview. His teeth flash in a grin, showing straight, white teeth.

"Greetings," his voice is oddly quiet, but sly – like a snake. "I believe you have something quite powerful on your hands... Would you be so kind as to hand it over?"

Neku is confused at first, but when he pieces everything together, realization hits him: It's that blasted pin. The soldier he burnt survived, reported him... And now he was pulling everyone into his mess... '_Rhyme... Beat... Mom... I'm sorry..._'. He ground his teeth together. "Would it kill you to specify a bit?" he bit out sarcastically.

The man laughs bitterly. "A Psych," He says acidly, arms akimbo. "Better?" When he receives no response, he takes it as an opportunity to walk closer to Beat and Rhyme, the former pulling his sister back, glowering. "Spare me... I'm not going to do anything... yet."

Neku had taken a step forward just as the commander maneuvered closer to Rhyme, stopping only when the guns were raised. He scowled. "That's not enough..." Nevertheless, he reaches into his pocket, slowly extracting the pin but clenching the object in a tight fist. "Let them go first, or else I'm not giving you what you want. I'll destroy it if I have too." And as soon as he spat out those words, Neku hoped to God – if there _was _one – that he _could _destroy the weapon, break it in half. This was just a dice roll; chances of winning were one out of many.

"Ah, but if you do that..." he jostled a gun, a _gun _Neku didn't know he _had_, and directed it at the siblings. "Then someone may just have to pay for it..."

Rhyme's eyes widened with fear and worry, Beat's doing the same aside from the sudden defensive layer. And Neku was furious... He _hated _being backed into a corner, hated being stuck with only one choice... one choice he didn't like anyway, but better than the others. "Don't touch them!" he cried out, feet set, teeth bared. Neku's hand shook, revealing the pin he had kept hidden in the palm of his hand for what seemed like an eternity. "If this is what you want, then take the damn thing. But you better leave them alone and get the hell out of here." Without another word, he tossed the item to commander, who caught it with one hand.

He smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation. Oh, where are my manners?" He folded the other arm behind his back, refusing to lower his gun. "I am Megumi Kitaniji, second in command. I suppose you could say I used to live here in Shibuya myself, but… sometimes sacrifices are made." As he said these words, he turned to Beat and Rhyme.

"_Don't-_!" Neku had lunged forward and crumpled to his knees as pain lanced up his arm. He clutched the fresh wound, blood painting his hand sanguine, teeth gritted together and eyes glaring at Kitaniji, the weapon billowing smoke from the previous fire.

Rhyme had screeched out Neku's name and she had taken a step in his direction just as Beat darted out only to be blocked by soldiers. However, the girl only had a second to recover before she was forcibly pulled back by Kitaniji. Her sudden scream alerted both Neku and Beat, the latter whipping around and crying out his sister's name, desperately reaching out for her only for the barrel to stare him in the face. He froze, but his eyes strayed to Rhyme who was trying to pull out of the iron grip.

"Let her go, _now_!" Beat roars, feet set. "She ain't done nothin'; you want someone, you can take me!"

Kitaniji fakes gratitude. "How sweet... I take it you two are related?" He pushes Rhyme behind himself and another soldier came and pulls her towards the bridge of the ship. "I'm afraid wielding dangerous weapons for so long and not turning them over to the government creates consequences." The door of the café swings open and Kitaniji's grip on the gun falters for a split second that Neku thinks he imagined it. "How nice of you to join us, Sanae Hanekoma, and of course, Yoshiya Kiryu."

Neku struggles to his feet, left arm completely numb as he staggers to regain balance. He blocks out the rest of the conversation, focusing primarily on Rhyme. His eyes squeeze shut for a brief moment. '_This isn't happening, this isn't happening... It's just a freak dream... Then dammit, wake _up!' He tries to weave his way towards her, but Kitaniji's gun fired again, a warning this time.

"One wrong move and your friend is gone." He warns, tone lacking emotion.

The orange locks of hair block his eyes from view, but Neku can still see through his fringe, storm blue eyes now icy and hardened. "Don't you _dare _hurt her..." There are no words that can describe his rage... He wants to disarm them, beat each and every one of them into a bloody pulp. He wants to cause these soldiers so much pain that it almost scares him...

Beat has not taken his eyes off his sister, and Neku knows it's frustrating for him too. In fact, he's only started forward when there's a loud 'bang' and Beat cries out from the pain, falling to the ground on all fours. Kitaniji had fired at his right foot, and it's enough for Rhyme to burst into tears, clamping her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to block out the suffering.

Hanekoma moves forward with inhuman speed, grasping the arm holding the weapon tightly. He mutters something to the other man, something inaudible to Neku, and Hanekoma's suddenly so serious that it's almost scary. The rifles are all centered on the barista now, but he does not seem fazed by this one bit. Joshua had remained statuesque, but after the fire, he was backed into a corner by two of the soldiers. He scowls at them, slapping away a hand only for the barrel to dig roughly into the concave of his throat.

Kitaniji breaks the ill silence with a laugh, weapon lowering. "How amusing... But I'm afraid I'm not changing my mind." He says, backing towards the carrier. The others slowly file into the ship one by one save for the soldier holding Rhyme. When they're all out of sight save for Kitaniji and Rhyme, words slice through the air. "This girl here is special, an important piece of something large, and a threat to us. I'm afraid we can't have someone like her running around."

Neku surges forward but gasps sharply as the butt of a rifle slams into the back of his head. He clenches his eyes shut, one hand rested on the side of his head while the other is planted into the ground, preventing him from collapsing again. '_Since when did that soldier...?_'

Something shatters and the sound is so loud that Neku's head whips up, and his eyes widen at what he sees.

Rhyme, the two soldiers (the one holding her and the other who had hit Neku), and Kitaniji stand in the entranceway of the carrier. A bright, blue force field had enveloped the entrance, a wall.

_A wall...? How did...?_

He pushes himself to his feet and runs closer to the retreating vehicle before extending an arm out futilely, desperate. "_Rhyme_!" Her name explodes from his lips and he can distantly hear Beat shouting for her as well.

Their eyes meet once before the door closes. She extends an arm too. "_Neku! Beat!_"

He never forgets how scared she looked that day.

* * *

"No, _no__!_!" Beat slams his fists against the pavement once or twice before he goes still, shaking furiously. "I shouldn't have gone out like that... I told her to stay inside, but she... She was worried about _me_... And because of..." He chokes on a sob and the sounds Beat make are the only thing filling in the empty silence.

Neku feels completely numb. He feels angry at Beat for being so reckless, but then again, Neku himself had made some pretty dumb decisions in the past event just now. But the anger, the hurt and agony that stirs in his chest all goes down to one person... He whips around and his body wracks with fury, teeth gritted. "You..." He forces out, eyes directed at Hanekoma. "This is all your _fault_!" He approaches with every word that leaves his mouth, and Neku is barely aware of the tears that are streaming down his face. "If you hadn't kept those damn weapons with you, then maybe this wouldn't have happened! Maybe Rhyme _would still be here_!" He glares up at the man, fists clenched so tight the nails nearly draw blood.

Hanekoma isn't looking at him, but he does answer. "I know, and I'm... sorry." (It does nothing to lower Neku's anger.) He runs a hand down his face in exhaustion. "I shouldn't have kept this from you guys for so long..."

"Keep _what_, Mr. H?!" Neku near-screechs, arms thrown out in disbelief. "What the hell have you been keeping from us? What the hell _are you_? You know too much to be an average citizen, a _survivor _of Shibuya!"

The man shakes his head, gaze lowered. "Life is repeating itself." He responds simply before he gets into the bulk of the information. "Listen to me: The world is divided into layers. We have RG, the RealGround, UG, the UnderGround, and the Higher Plane. We're all in the RG right now; think of the UG as a test, and the Higher Plane as heaven. Neku, Joshua, Beat, Shiki, and Rhyme have all been reincarnated into the same life together decades later. You five shared a past life together – in fact, we all did; including that Kitaniji guy. Life is controlled by the flow of music, a syncopation. I'm not permitted to give any more information; it wouldn't change a thing. But your memories of that past life are still here, they're not completely gone. You have to regain them. So if I were to tell you anyway, it wouldn't change a thing. I remember you all from the past life, except for one..." His gaze wanders to Joshua, whose eyes widen in slight surprise. "Why the Higher Ups prevented me from obtaining all my memories is unknown to me... I may have a role in this as well."

Neku's head was spinning, and he closed his eyes. This was just too much... and it didn't' even make _sense_... But the memory snippets he had received from touching Shiki and Joshua... Beat too... There had to be some connection, right? Hanekoma wasn't his favorite person right now, but it kinda made sense... But what was the point of knowing this now when Rhyme was _gone_? With their enemy and God knew what they were doing to her... He backs away, shaking his head, disbelief consuming his features. And though he hates saying it, knows he'll regret it later... the words escape him:

"Screw you. That's nuts, and I haven't got time for this." He whispers icily. Without looking at anyone, he sprints off in the opposite direction.

* * *

He's in his mother's room, curled up next to her and just _crying_, letting everything out. Rhyme's gone, the one person he thought he could trust turned out to be some... _fake_, and his mother wasn't going to be here for too long... Neku knows it won't be long until he's alone. _It's all your fault, it's all your damn fault why she's gone and why your mother's dying... You can't do anything right... You're _pathetic—

"Neku..." his mother's voice lacks the energy it usually holds, and she pulls him closer in an embrace. "Rhyme isn't gone. You can find her, you _will_. Don't give up just yet; there's more than it seems. I need you to stay strong; for her, and yourself. You're my son, and I know you can do it. You can overcome anything that stands in your way if you just don't give up. There are people out there who will help, those who care, and they'll support you as long as you support them." She stops carding her hand through his hair. "I believe in you, and though I may not be physically with you, I'll watch over. Have faith; live to see the life a lot have missed out on."

He nods shakily, choking out a, "I will... I'm so sorry, mom..." His eyes close shut, a futile attempt to push back tears. "I love you... and I'm sorry..."

She laughs softly, weakly. "I love you too, Neku... And don't apologize; you've done nothing wrong. I'm proud of you."

And they both drifted asleep late that night, but only one woke up while the other stayed in an eternal slumber.

Neku had to admit that although it was ironic, his mother looked peaceful in death, the calmest he's ever seen her over the past year.

_A child should never have to bury a parent_.

* * *

**A/N****: **_Who did I depress now? -shot ten times-_

_This chapter... was extremely hard for me to write. The first half I had done right after NaNoWriMo, but it got put on hold due to some offline issues... But overall, I'm actually satisfied with the results despite how dark this chapter is._

_Do not fear, loyal "__**Tacet Syncopation**__" readers; this is far from the end. In fact, it's just the beginning._

_The ending line of this fanfic is a quote I found in one of my iPod apps, and I decided to place it here. Put bluntly, this is the last we hear of Neku's mother in this fanfic; I'm sorry if the scenes between her and Neku were too rushed. We can blame Rhyme for that – no, I'm kidding... But regardless, reviews are much appreciated._

_Thank you so much to everyone who favorited/alert/ this fanfic; it means so much. But an extra special thanks to those who reviewed, and those who promised and actually fell back on their word and took time to review at least _one _chapter. Those people are: __**Amulet Misty, Loomena, Rhyme13kh14Xion8, **__and __**Nix-the-Neko**__. Thank you for keeping your promise to review._

_The next chapter starts the main plot of the fanfic._

**~ Inita**


	6. Bocca Chiusa

**!WARNING! DISTURBING IMAGERY AHEAD.**

**.: Tacet Sycnopation :.  
~ Bocca Chiusa ~**

Sometimes he wished Kitaniji fired the bullet at him.

The room feels as if it's been sucked of all its oxygen – it's claustrophobic. A mess of his clothes worn the days before are strewn on the floor carelessly, the sheets are kicked off the small bed and onto the floor in a disheveled mess, and the closet in the far corner of the room gaps mockingly at the lone boy huddled on the stained, weak mattress. And for some odd reason, he can literally _hear _the words that damn closet is saying:

(_You're weak, pathetic, _useless_...  
You could've save either of them...  
You _let _them die...  
You could've done _something_...  
You're. __**Useless**__)_

Despite its mockery, he doesn't stir, does not rise from the mat to slam the door shut with as much vigor as he can muster. He wants to, more than anything at the moment, but the emotions and crushing guilt are suffocating him.

He has not moved from the bed since he returned to the house that day. His hands are caked with the earth's soil and mud, eyelids concealing sapphire blue hues, lips teetering on the verge of crying. He's curled up, blocking out any noise that stirs in his house or outside. He doesn't want to see anyone – not Shiki, not Beat, and especially _not _Joshua and Hanekoma... He's had enough of it all, and really, he's just... _done_. There was too much damage for him to take in and he isn't willing to make a new move.

Neku tries channeling his anger to three people: Hanekoma, Joshua, and his _father_. The second of the three dissipate – because there's something to Joshua that Neku doesn't _know _and maybe Joshua just got dragged into this shithole... Hanekoma? If he hadn't been handing out those damn pins like free candy to kids, maybe this whole shit wouldn't have happened... Neku can't forgive him... not yet. And his father? His mother had said both him and Neku had similar looks... But the personality were far contrasting. And good Lord, Neku hopes she was telling the truth because if he _is _like his father, then he might as well save everyone else from his presence by ending it right there.

His father is a no show, a traitor, a _monster_... He left them there _to rot_. He had no sympathy left, he waited a decade and still _nothing_. He hated seeing his mother crying over the bastard – he didn't deserve anything from her. And really if his father decided to rear his ugly face now, Neku might as well give him a good punch to the face. He didn't need him then, he doesn't need him now... '_I hate him, I hate him, I _hate him—"

The sudden pounding on the front door pushes him out of bed, and he's rushing towards the hallway, listening intently. He ignores the protesting creeks and groans of the worn floorboards, the way they dig tiny claws into his bare feet, and his fingers grip the sharp and broken wood of the frame. He peers around the corner at the front door and his stomach drops when he sees the silhouette. And it's not a _bad _silhouette because he _knows _this person. He doesn't want to see them, but they're currently _not _on Neku's shit list.

He makes way towards the door, straining his gaze through the smudged glass to be sure. When he realizes that his guess was right, he unlocks the chain and the door bursts open to reveal Rhyme's older brother, Beat.

Neku expected a blow to the face, the gut, where the light didn't shine – _anywhere_. He wasn't expecting Beat's eyes to be hidden by the shadow of the beanie, which he was currently tugging further down his forehead. His teeth are grit together and if Neku's right, he can swear that Beat's whole body is shaking from trying to keep in sobs or any sign of displaying distress and agony. And Neku averts his gaze to the ground too. He doesn't know how to comfort anyone aside from Rhyme and his mom – both who are now gone.

Beat closes the gate between the harsh outside world and the small safety of the house. He breathes heavily, running a hand down his face, tear ducts quickly making themselves known. For the most part, Beat's down letting the tears fall. For now.

He doesn't invite Beat to sit down – he just _does_, and it doesn't bother Neku in the least. There's been too much and Beat taking a seat at the table isn't going to drive him over the edge. He shakes his head, sliding the lock back in place, but he refuses to turn around. However, his voice refuses to remain silent and submissive. "What is it? Why are you here?" And Neku finds it startling, but the tone he uses is just... dry, cracked. Not from crying, but from the lack of use... Dammit, what day was it? Only one day passed, right?

"You know why I'm here, yo..." A 'thump' is heard from the table as Beat lays his head atop folded arms. "I... I want ta get Rhyme back... I'm takin' her back, yo... We've been separated for too long and I ain't gonna let Shades get away wit' it... If I have to tear apart a carrier with my hands, I will." And Neku feels Beat's gaze resting on his back as well as the burning frown. "I never got ta thank ya, Neku... If it weren't for you, maybe Rhyme would've been dead. And I know you upset right now, but you care for her too, don't ya? Shouldn't you be trying to help find a way to get her back?"

Neku shakes his head because this is _ridiculous_... It's too freaking surreal and he doesn't have time for Beat's leadership speeches. "I do miss her... And I want to get her back just as much as you. But you're making this too surreal. The way you're going about it is careless, reckless... And the only thing you'll end up doing..." He meets Beat's eyes with a hard gaze. "...is getting us killed. We'll be blown to bits, or maybe even captured and used for who knows what? Are you _really _willing to risk yourself like that?"

Beat shoots Neku a glare of his own. "So you jus' sayin' we wait 'till they come back? You ain't gonna get anywhere if ya don't take risks. So what if we get captured. It may help us get back Rhyme if that happens, yo. You can't just assume things with your inverse psychiatry."

_Inverse psychiatry? What...? _Neku shrugs it off, lowering his head and really, he wishes he had _something _to conceal his face. The beige hoody and worn jeans aren't the best cover up. He doesn't like it when people can read his body language. "I'm not assuming that we're not going to be able to see her. We _will _if we get captured. But what if we do? What if Rhyme has to _watch _us die, get slaughtered by these _monsters_? Then what? Who's going to save her? Hanekoma? Joshua? I don't know about you, but I don't trust them. Not anymore."

Outbursts would occur normally here. And boy, do they rain down hell from Beat's mouth. "You don't care, do you? You only care 'bout yourself, don't ya? 'So what if Rhyme dies', is that all? She been there for you most of her life after we was separated, and this is how you gonna repay her? That is half-baked, Neku, and that is low for someone like _you_! If you ain't gonna try an' find a way to get back and rescue Rhyme, then I'll do it myself! Screw this, man, I ain't got time when I could be out trying to find a way to—"

"_Stop talking_!" Neku screams back, fists at his side, scowling menacingly, like a wounded animal (and in a way, he _is_). "I _get _that Rhyme is in danger! Why do you think I've been avoiding Mr. H's for so long? The last thing I need is to be captured _myself _because if something happens to _me _on the _freaking ship_ on _enemy lines_, Rhyme is freaking _dead_! She's strong, but how much can she take? If she saw me die – you, or me – then that would _break her_, and then what? Joshua and Mr. H are useless as it is, Shiki and Eri are trying to survive and as far as I'm concerned, they don't know _shit _about what just happened! So before you start pointing at me and shoving your damn accusations down my throat, why don't you try thinking logically for once? Use your _head_! You have a damn brain so start making use of it. Is rushing into a dangerous situation going to make things easier for Rhyme, or _worse_? I want to get her back just as much as _you_, Beat, but jumping in without a plan will get us _all _killed. And that may be okay with you, but it's _not _with me. I _refuse _to rest until I know Rhyme is back home safe and sound!"

He whips his head to the side, anger and heavy irritation bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "And if I get too involved," his voice is quieter albeit colder. "Then we both die. And then what? What happens to Rhyme? Does she return home safe and sound, or does she die under _their _hands?" Neku catches Beat's gaze again. "Now is that a gamble you're willing to take? Would you rather see Rhyme before your death and not know what happens after? Or would you prefer going in with a better plan where we can _all _return home?"

His long winded speech seems to silence Beat who's staring back at him with a mixture of astonishment and sadness. And he's not sad because of Neku's outburst – Neku knows this himself. He's sad because... hell, Neku's _right_. He's damn right, and Beat is impatient, wanting to cut straight to action and think later. It was a flaw that needed to be overcome before they threw themselves into such peril.

"I don't know if you have any place to go... But I'm _tired_... And I _don't _have time for arguing... If you want to sit down and talk out a plan like people should, then I'll listen. But right now? I just had to bury someone important to me more than anyone else... And I'm not in the mood for another argument after last night's incident... He double checks the locks before walking down the hallway and into his room. Before he throws himself on the mattress, he calls, "There are two beds in this house that are open. I suggest you sleep in one of them because if a soldier spots you on the couch, then we're screwed."

With that, he shuts the door.

~.~.~.

"That's _stupid_..."

"No it ain't! It's logicistal!"

"..._Logical_."

"Whatever, yo!"

Neku rolls his eyes, leaning further into the couch, not paying the piece of paper scrawled with ridiculous plans lying on the worn coffee table. "You need to start from something basic and strategic. Cornering a soldier and taking their garments to sneak on board doesn't work as most people assume. So yeah, scratch that. I don't want to use the bait idea either because who knows what those soldiers have up their sleeves..."

Beat bobbed his head, resting his forearms on his thighs. He scratches the back of his neck out of stress. "Argh, you're right... Plus didn't they see ya with them pins?"

At the words, Neku reaches for the flame pin he could've _sworn _he abandoned at the café... It's cold, a small disk with a cold, burning flame imprinted on its surface. He runs his thumb over the surface, feeling the myriad of scratches break apart the would-be perfect cover. "Yeah... They know. Probably have a freaking bounty on my head worth thousands of yen pieces... or a promotion." He sits up straighter, gazing at the rotting walls dragged down by the many years of neglect. "I don't know how we're going to be able to get her back, Beat... I really don't."

The blonde nods in agreement, albeit reluctantly. Silence stretches but it doesn't last long until Beat's breaking it apart with his loud voice, "What if we talked to Mr. H again? Or maybe Shiki an' Eri?"

Neku feels the cold seep into his veins, freezing his blood with a searing pain of its own. He grounds out, "Why? What good will they do?"

Beat doesn't answer immediately. He sighs, letting his head drop. "They might be able to help, yo... We can't do this by ourselves. Ya said it 'nough..." Without another word, he rolls up the paper and makes way towards the door. When Neku doesn't stir, Beat makes an attempt to get him to rise with his voice. "Yo, you comin'? You wanna save Rhyme?"

And Beat's words are just so cliché and he's acting as if he's some bighead, and— gah, Neku can't leave Rhyme... And he wasn't going to let Beat do something stupid and kill himself. He rose from the seat and nodded, suppressing the urge to shoot Beat a look when the latter grins cheekily.

"Let's get this over with."

~.~.~.

Shiki is at the café, but she's alone.

Eri is at their home, sick with who knows what. But whatever 'it' was, it made Shiki worry dearly... She was only here at WildKat to speak to Mr. H about the symptoms, but he was in the back doing who knows what. Preparing her cup of coffee? She didn't ask for one, dammit... But then there's Joshua and when he refuses to pay her any mind, she suddenly _wants _to talk, drag his attention and maybe ask if he knows anything about Eri's illness.

The platinum blonde is on the other side of the bar, far away from her as he can possibly be. He's toying with some orange phone, fidgeting with it, and for some reason, Shiki gets the feeling that he's _nervous_...

She shifts uncomfortably in her seat, clearing her throat. Once. Twice. "Um... Hey! Uh... Joshua, right?" He refuses to gaze her way, but he's stopped playing with the small device. "Are you feeling all right?" Shiki mentally slaps herself because that is the most _stupidest way to approach someone_... She expects him to give her a look and perhaps even walk away, but instead he glances back, nodding.

"Why so concerned?" he responds, an eyebrow raised.

Shiki flushes, embarrassed. "Oh, um... No... reason..."

Joshua's gaze doesn't waver and she feels something akin to nervousness prick at her spine. But his words are like a good blow to the face. "I could say the same for you, though: Why are _you _here? And more importantly, what's on your mind?" His lips curve into a sly smirk and Shiki _should _be a bit more guarded, but she instead finds herself explaining what happened.

Maybe she needed someone to hear her out... Aside from Neku (who she hasn't seen in _days_), Joshua's the only one who would probably put down some time for a talk.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Shiki pleads, tone hiked with panic and worry. "I don't think she ate anything weird; we get most of our stuff from here or Shibu-Q—"

"Sorry for making ya wait, Shiki," Hanekoma cut in, reappearing from the back door. "I had to organize a few rations; seems like we're getting less and less each day." He looks at Joshua, who leaves, nodding knowingly, agreeing to whatever message was passed on nonverbally. Before the boy leaves, Hanekoma calls out, "Hey, J!"

The aforementioned does not turn around.

And suddenly, Hanekoma looks so serious that Shiki almost mistakes him for another person. "Be careful out there."

Joshua nods, responding, "I will."

Then he's gone, leaving Shiki and Hanekoma.

"So... What is this you wanted to discuss?"

~.~.~.

Neku followed Beat into the café and while both of them were talking about whatever 'plan' Beat was able to hatch up, Neku was stuck with Shiki. He didn't necessarily _hate _it, but he just wasn't in the mood for any type of conversation. And when Shiki wanted to be, she could be quite the chatterbox... But today... Something was just _different_. She was quiet, withdrawn as if something were bugging her. And at least two hours had passed with no line of communication coursing back and forth, so what the hell was wrong?

He doesn't want to ask because he feels the need for someone to ask _him_. But he does it anyway: "Hey. What's wrong? You seem... quiet, today." He chooses his words carefully, not wanting to offend her when she already seems upset as it is.

Shiki exhales heavily, the stamina stolen from her body along with the sigh. "Eri's sick... She's been like this for a few days and I… that's why I haven't been here. I've been so worried for her and I went to Shibu-Q to see if there was any medication left, but I couldn't find any... So I had to return home and feed her whatever food we had left. I decided to come to Wildkat today and see if Mr. H could help... But even he said he didn't know what was going on with her... He said if anything, it had to have been something she ate – food poisoning. But how can that be? We didn't have it for long..."

"It doesn't matter how long _you _had it... Imagine how old they are when you find them." Neku supplies matter-of-factly. "It _could _be food poisoning."

She shakes her head, glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose _just slightly_. "I know... I just hope it's not serious and that she recovers soon. I don't know what I'd do without Eri... She's been there for me for so long and I... I'm _nothing _without her..."

Neku feels the need to sit adjacent to her, place a hand on her shoulder and tell her that it'll be alright.

He doesn't.

The backdoor opens to reveal Hanekoma, who's looking around the café with heavily guarded eyes. After a while as the confusion subsides, he asks- no... _demands_: "Where's Joshua?" And from the times Neku was at the café, he has _never _heard Hanekoma's voice take on such an edge of worry and anxiety. "Did you or Beat see him on the way here?"

Neku is still a bit bitter from the last incident, so his voice is dour. "If we saw him, Mr. H, I assure you we would've talked to him and ask _why the hell _he was on the streets..."

"'Course he would..." Hanekoma doesn't respond to Neku, but that doesn't stop him from requesting. "Neku, I need you to do me a favor. It's not dark out, so you should be okay. Judge by the setting sun and return before it sets – make sure Josh is with you. He's not anymore safer than you and your friends here... He's just as much in danger as you two." Because unlike everyone else, Neku is sure Hanekoma knows Joshua's secret more than anyone else. Whatever that _secret _was...

Concern laces into his voice. "Sure, but is he okay?"

The barista shakes his head. "I'll tell you later. If you don't return, I'll come find you both."

~.~.~.

Neku sees the sun beginning its descent, and there's no signs of Joshua. He feels guilt seeping into his senses, clogging up his pores along with the sweat. He can't leave Joshua – if Hanekoma was worried... then it was _serious_. And at the moment, he didn't _want _to rely on Hanekoma's help to pull both him and Josh out of a situation they could probably escape themselves. No, Joshua was... someone worth saving... He wasn't a friend... But he played a big part and whether anyone else liked it or not, Neku wasn't going to let someone die just because they didn't have a decent reputation.

He's near the deteriorated Shibu-Q building, kicking aside debris to just give him _something _to do... And really, how far could Joshua had gone? Screw that, where the hell _was he_? God dammit, stupid prissy jerk who kept acting like _such a freaking di_—

The sudden scream that is suddenly cut off by a muffled cry rings throughout the area and Neku freezes. He tries to focus his ears on where the sound came from... North, south... east, west... west... _West_!

Without waiting for another moment, he charges in the direction, towards Udagawa, a place once admired for a forgotten tag mural, home to a death of a savior who saved Shibuya. He nearly trips the broken guard rail out of the sudden haste that is cast from his adrenaline rush and he _does_, teeth gnashing on the inside of his cheek, drawing blood. He grimaces, lifting himself up on all fours. He's hardly given time to recover when he hears threats coming from further up Udagawa ("_Stay still, you damn—")_ and Neku's curiosity gets the best of him.

He continues onwards albeit more quietly.

What he sees makes his heart leap into his throat, choking him.

He knows the soldiers did this to girls... He's heard of 'comfort children'... They were all female, but... That didn't make it any different. And Neku stumbles back as astonishment rams into his chest when his eyes take in the whole picture of Joshua pushed up against the wall, eyes wild with a mixture of fury, fear, and above all else: Humiliation. He's scowling and his arms are pinoined, the soldier's leg is situated _between _Joshua's legs, preventing him from running and Jesus Christ, he's trying to freaking _assault _him...

And yes, Neku's seen one before (he _has _one of his own, thank you very much) but the sudden flash, the... _thing _contacting Joshua's pelvis... He can't take it, and without thinking, he sprints towards the disgusting pervert screaming all his frustration and fear as he pounds the bastard's face in repeatedly with his fists. And Neku's given the upper hand because the soldier is so surprised that he doesn't have much time to retaliate. And dammit, Neku can basically _feel _the... thing against his clothed rear as he pins the not much larger soldier to the ground, retracting the pin from his pocket. He leans in dangerously, eyes slit and teeth gnashed together.

"Bet you're wishing you didn't do that now, huh?" His mind expands, reaching out to the pin and he feels it glow as the hand becomes engulfed in white hot flames. He doesn't feel the burn, it's like a warm glove, a perfect fit... Something that was going to permanently scar this sick waste of space. The would-be rapist's eyes widen in fear and he's suddenly begging, and a dark satisfaction spreads through Neku's veins, travelling back to his heart, painting it black. He can't suppress the smirk, the ebony, sick glee that just isn't something that usually gets his heart pumping...

_I'm going to char your bones black, burn you, _scar _you, and maybe you'll learn your damn lesson!_

"Neku, _don't_!"

Joshua.

The redhead refuses to take his eyes off this pitiful assaulter now turned victim. "_Why?" _He spits back. "So he can go around and shove his dick up someone else?"

Rustling is head as Joshua recollects himself, pulling up off the ground. "Because if you kill him, what'll happen? You get rid of one, but how much attention do you think that draws to you? A _lot_, and would Rhyme want that? Would she want to see you like this?"

_Rhyme_. No, she wouldn't, and Neku can see her in the place of Joshua, eyes wide with fear, but not out of almost being raped, but out of fear towards Neku. Because she wouldn't' recognize him. She would never look at him the same way... And that very thought begins to sap away the darkness and it snuffs out the flame. Neku stands, delivering a kick to the soldier's face, rendering him unconscious. He turns to Joshua only to tear his gaze away again. He feels the burning sensation of tears behind his eyes as the other boy fixes whatever garments were torn in the previous episode.

Joshua refuses to make eye contact as well, clutching his upper arm.

"...Are you okay?"

The platinum blonde shakes his head, giving out a shaky sigh. "Had it not been for the circumstances and threat we're in, I would've followed your plan with killing him." He replies simply. Then, he slowly begins to leave Udagawa, Neku following close behind.

"...Josh—"

"_No_." the other cuts off, glaring harshly. "Quit your worrying; this isn't the first time and it's _certainly _not the last. All that second guessing and doubting will do is just pull us back and we really won't get anywhere. Just stop." With that, he picks up the pace, pride shattered.

And deep down inside, Neku feels as if his pride is broken too, fragmented.

~.~.~.

**A/N****: **

_Edit: I had to reupload this because for some reason, it's not letting me view the sixth chapter. If this problem continues I am going to contact the site immediately._

_I have not updated this in ages... And really, my newer fanfics aren't getting much reviews since they're not exactly TWEWY related and are actually only one shots, so yeah... But I decided to update this since I'm not going to be getting any birthday gifts done any time soon..._

_So._

_Impatient Joshua fans? That's what happened. Well, 'tis hinted. I gave you all a warning at the beginning so if you skpped over, that's fine. And as for Joshua not wanting to kill the guy? Well, yeah, it may have seemed OOC, but try thinking _in _the story, not out. Why is everyone going rambunctious and crazy? Because of Neku and his ability to use Psychs. Had he killed the guy, more people would be on his case and they _would _hunt him down as well as Hanekoma, who has a whole freaking stash, no doubt._

_This chapter was the reason why this fanfic has such a high rating, borderline M. And I think you guys got lucky because I had originally thought of Joshua actually being _assaulted, _but then I decided against that since those scenes make me sick and since they're not really... _permitted _on this site... Yeah._

_By the way, comfort children:_

_They are children from China and Taiwan and many other Asian countries that were captured by the Japanese soldiers and used as sex slaves. Literally. They were all female, and now Japan is trying to cover this piece of history, but it isn't helping society, which is now angry. Some people were raped to death, and some were beaten from refusing to follow orders. I believe there was one report that a woman was raped about 35 times a day once. And trust me: as surreal as that sounds, around sick, twisted, fu**ed up men, that _is _possible._

_I'm not putting in comfort children to _insult _or 'make fun' of this piece of history._

_But unlike most people who can't write decent rape fanfics and have the character get over the memory in about two days, I actually did research._

_And I learnt about comfort children._

_Regardless to say, I'm appalled at this, and I can't look at Japan the same way again. And I'm _**not **_trying to start a rebellion... I'm saying that this part of history has been neglected and covered by lies. And it's stupid because these are _real people _who were treated in such a way... So by using it in a war-like, apocolyptical fanfic such as "Tacet Syncopation" and using the odd Joshua, I was able to connect him with a part of forgotten history. And while Joshua is not female, I thought that due to his looks and personalities he may be a common target along with other males and females._

_This is not to offend and if I have offended anyone, please let me know and I will change it immediately._

**~ Inita**


End file.
